Indiscriminate Love
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah seorang aktris cantik, terkenal dan ternama, Sakura merupakan siswi dari Konoha Highschool, suatu hari ia secara tidak sengaja bertemu oleh seorang siswa bernama Naruto yang merupakan siswa sederhana dengan kehidupan sederhana pula. Pair/ Narusaku Genre/ Romance - Friendship Don't Like Don't Read. Starting Story : 10 November 2015
1. Chapter 1

**Indiscriminate Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author :** **Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/**

 **Pair : Naruto X Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang aktris cantik, terkenal dan ternama, Sakura merupakan siswi dari Konoha Highschool, suatu hari ia secara tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh seorang siswa bernama Naruto yang merupakan siswa sederhana dengan kehidupan sederhana pula.

 **Chapter 1 :**

Gadis bersuraii soft pink yang tidak lain adalah Haruno Sakura terlihat sedang turun menuruni tangga mengingat hari ini ia harus sekolah dan juga ini sudah waktunya untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Tousan, Kaasan!" Sapa Sakura pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi juga Sakura!" Sapa balik kedua orang tuanya, kemudian mereka sarapan bersama.

"Oh kamu mau bareng sama Tousan atau di antar sopir? Sekalian Tousan mau ke kantor!" Ucap Kizashi pada Sakura.

"Tidak usah Tousan! Sakura sama sopir saja!" Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura!" Panggil Mebuki mendapat atensi dari Sakura yang masih sarapan.

"Apa setelah sekolah apa kau akan syuting lagi?" Tanya Mebuki pada Sakura.

"Habis sekolah aku nanti masih syuting untuk drama terbaruku, mungkin nanti pulangnya agak malam dari jam makan malam!" Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu hati-hati dan jangan lupa makan ya!" Nasehat Mebuki di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Baik Kaasan! Kalau begitu Saku berangkat dulu!" Ucap Sakura kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Sudah siap Sakura-san?" Tanya Sopir yang biasa mengantar Sakura yang bernama Yamato.

"Sudah! Mair kita berangkat!" Tanggap Sakura kemudian memasuki mobil.

"Oh ya! Nanti pulang sekolah tidak sudah menjemputku karena pihak agency akan menjemputku!" Ucap Sakura pada Yamato.

"Baiklah Sakura-san!" Jawab Yamato pada majikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau tidak salah lawan main anda di drama nanti adalah teman sekolah anda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke bukan?" Tanya Yamato pada Sakura, Sakura dan Yamato memang dekat karena Sakura meminta agar Yamato tidak terlalu kaku padanya.

"Benar sekali! Memangnya ada apa Yamato-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ahhh.. tidak apa! Bukannya Sasuke menyukaimu Sakura-san? Bahkan dua minggu lalu ia menembakmu!" Ucap Yamato atau lebih tepatnya menggoda Sakura yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik.

"Jangan mulai menggodaku Yamato-san!" Protes Sakura di balas kekehan oleh Yamato.

"Tapi selama ini aku belum pernah melihatmu menggandeng cowok manapun! Apakau memang tidak tertarik dengan para Fans boymu?" Tanya Yamato.

"Entahlah Yamato-san, untuk saat ini masih belum ada yang bisa membuatku tertarik!" Jawab Sakura.

"Hmmmm... padahal Sasuke sangat populer di kalangan wanita di jepang bahkan ia menjadi Aktor muda terbaik di jepang! Dan seharusnya kau senang disukai orang sepertinya!" Pungkas Yamato.

"Itu memang benar adanya! Tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya!" Jawab Sakura.

"Benar juga! Dan ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai jadi pembicaraan kita sambung lainkali lagi!" ucap Yamato pada Sakura, yang di balas anggukan oleh Sakura kemudian menuruni mobil.

Mobil pengantar jemput Sakura sekolah itu kemudia berlalu meninggalkannya. Kemudian Sakura juga ikut berlalu dan mendapat tatapan kagum dari para siswa maupun siswi, sedangkan di tempat tak jauh dari gerbang terdapat gadis cilik yang menangis terisak.

"Hey kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada gadis kecil yang menangis tadi.

"Hiks... tadi aku bersama hiks... ibuku tapi kemudian aku tersesat!" Ucap gadis kecil itu yang masih menangis terisak.

"Sudah jangan menangis!" Ucap pemuda itu memberikan sebatang permen apel kepada gadis kecil itu, gadis kecil itu menerima dengan senang hati dan tangisnya perlahan terhenti.

"Bagaimana kalau Niisan bantu mencari ibumu? Ngomong-ngomong siapamu namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu,

"Namaku Hotaru!" Jawab gadis kecil itu.

"Nama yang bagus! Nama Niisan Naruto!" ucap pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto, kemudian Naruto dan anak itu bercanda guaru sebentar karena tak lama berselang ibu dari anak itu datang.

"Terimakasih ya nak! Karena sudah menjaga putriku!" Ucap sang ibu dari anak tersebut.

"Ahh.. itu bukan apa-ap-..." Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena mendengar bel masuk berbunyi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Basaan" Ucap Naruto pamit kemudian masuk kedalam ruang sekolah.

'Anak yang baik!' Batin ibu dari anak tadi.

= Indiscriminate Love =

Tet! Tet!

Bunyi pertanda bel istirahat sontak membuat penghuni kelas 11-3 langsung berteriak senang karena pada akhirnya mereka bisa lepas dari mapel yang mematikan bagi para siswa kalau tidak matematika.

"Akhirnya pelajaran membosankan dari Kakashi-sensei selesai juga!" Ucap senang gadis pirang pony tail.

"Kau jangan seperti itu Pig! walau bagaimanapun dia tetap sensei kita!" Ucap Sakura pada gadis yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Pig.

"Memang sih! Habis saat ia mengajar aku mengantuk!" Balasnya kemudian berjalan bersama sang sahabat menuju kantin sekolah dengan mandapat tatapan binar dari para siswa laki-laki.

"Kau selalu seperti itu Ino!" Ucap Sakura pada Ino.

"Terserah! oh ya ngomong-ngomong nanti kau akan syuting perdana di drama terbarumu bersama Sasuke itu ya?" Tanya Ino antusias pada Sakura.

"Benar! Memang ada apa? dari tadi orang-orang selalu menanyakan hal tersebut?" tanya Sakura, kemudian mereka duduk di bangku yang disediakan kantin sekolah, dan perlu informasi sekolah mereka adalah sekolah bertarah Internasional yang sudah terkenal di seluruh jepang bahkan sering menjuarai olimpiade tingkat internasional. Baiklah kembali ketopik utama dimana Sakura dan Ino berbincang.

"Ayolah forehead jangan berpura-pura bodoh! aku maupun kau sendiri tahu bahwa Sasuke itu cinta padamu! perlu aku pertegas cinta!" Ucap Ino menekan di beberapa kata.

"Lantas apa hubungannya dengan drama kita nanti?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau dan Sasuke menjadi tokoh utama! mungkin saja kalian akan cinlok nanti!" Ucap Ino menggoda sahabatnya kemudian tertawa.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Tanggap Sakura dengan muka pura-pura cemberut.

"Terserah kau mau cemberut atau tidak karena aku tahu kau itu hanya akting!" Ucap Ino sukses membuat Sakura memerah karena kesal, tapi rasa kesal Sakura mendadak hilang setelah Sasuke, Neji, dan Kiba datang menduduki tempat di depan Sakura dan Ino.

"Sendiri saja para ladies?" tanya Kiba pada keduanya.

"Menurutmu?" Balas Ino.

"Oh ya Sakura, nanti ketempat syuting mau bareng denganku?" Tawar Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Emmm... sepertinya tidak usah karena pihak agencyku nanti akan menjemputku!" Jawab Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

"Kau bisa bilang kep-..."

Brak!

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat pemuda bersurai coklat menjatuhkan sebuah pesanan kemeja mereka dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke dan teman laki-lakinya tersulut amarah.

"Gomen!" Ucap pemuda bersurai coklat itu yang dikenal sebagai Konohamaru.

"Dimana matamu Hah!" Ucap Kiba berteriak kepada Konohamaru.

"Maafkan aku!" Ucap Konohamaru meminta maaf kepada semuanya dengan muka menunduk.

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran!" Ucap Kiba yang mulai mengayunkan tangannya sedangkan Konohamaru hanya dapat memejamkan mata untuk menerima rasa sakit, sebenarnya ia bisa saja melawan tapi mau bagaimana lagi posisinya yang salah.

Tap!

Sesenti sebelum pukulan Kiba mengenai wajah Konohamaru sebuah tangan menangkap kepalan tangan Kiba membuat pukulan itu terhenti, orang-orang yang melihat pemandangan itu terkejut karena sebelumnya tidak ada yang berani kepada Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Bisa kau maafkan dia? dia sudah maaf lagipula ia tidak sengaja!" Ucap pemuda pirang yaitu Naruto pada Kiba santai kemudian melepas cekalan tangannya.

"Terimakasih Niisan!" Ucap Konohamaru pada Naruto.

"Kau pergilah!" Ucap Naruto di balas anggukan oleh Konohamaru.

"Hey tunggu! Ck! Siapa kau berani-beraninya mencampuri urusanku!" Ucap Kiba menuding Naruto.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa! hanya murid dari Konoha Highschool!" Ucap Naruto kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kelima siswa dan siswi populer itu.

"Hey-.." Kiba ingin mengejar Naruto tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke agar tetap tenang demi menjaga image mereka yang menjadi figur masyarakat sebagai artis.

Sedangkan tampak gadis bersurai soft pink yaitu Sakura menatap punggung Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya dan kagum, tak percaya karena selama ini belum ada yang berani menyela Sasuke dan temannya dan juga kagum karena melihat kebaikan dan ketulusannya dalam membantu orang.

"Urusan kita belum selesai!" Ucap Kiba lagi, entah Naruto mendengar atau tidak ucapan Kiba.

"Tenang Kiba, kita harus tenang demi menjaga eksistensi kita!" Ucap Sasuke pada sahabatnya., kemudian mereka melanjutkan acara mereka dengan makan siang mengingat istirahat tinggal beberapa menit lagi,

= Indiscriminate Love =

"Sakura!" Panggil Ino pada Sakura karena daritadi gadis pink ini hanya melamun saja tanpa memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Sakura!" Panggil lagi Ino seraya mencubit pipi kanan Sakura membuat sang empu mengadah kesakitan.

"Sakit Pig!" Protes Sakura berusaha memelankan suaranya.

"Habis daritadi kau hanya melamu tanpa memperhatikan apa yang di terangkan oleh Kurenai-sensei!" Ucap Ino pada Sakura.

"..."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Forehead?" Tanya Ino karena sahabatnya tidak menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Aku hanya masih kepikiran dengan kejadian di kantin tadi! karena setahuku belum pernah ada yang berani melawan Sasuke, Neji, dan Kiba!" ucap Sakura pada Ino.

"Kalau dia yang melawan aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi!" Ucap Ino membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ayolah Forehead jangan bilang kau tidak tahu!" Ucap Ino frustasi.

"Ayolah Pig jangan berbelit-belit dan langsung to the point!" Ucap Sakura.

"Pemuda yang menahan tinju Kiba adalah Naruto kapten team kesebelasan dari Konoha Highschool sekaligus pemain terbaik sejepang sekaligus tops skorer dalam turnamen tingkat Highschool kemarin! dan karena bakatnya itulah ia bisa mendapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah di sini!" Ucap Ino.

"Darimana kau tahu sebanyak itu?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! karena beberapa minggu lalu itu menjadi trending topic di sekolah! tapi wajar saja kau tidak tahu karena saat itu sedang membuat single terbarumu!" Ucap Ino pada Sakura yang di balas anggukan.

"Baiklah sekarang Ino kerjakan soal nomor empat didepan!" Ucap Kurenai-sensei yang mengajar tentang pelajaran Bahasa inggris, Ino yang tiba-tiba di panggil tentu saja terkejut dan dapat dilihat wajah Sakura sedang menahan tawa agar tidak meledak.

'Awas saja kau forehead' Batin Ino seraya membatin sumpah serapah pada sahabat pinknya itu.

= Indiscriminate Love =

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu didepan gerbang akhirnya mobil jemputan dari pihak agency akhirnya datang juga terlihat bahwa wajah gadis itu kelelahan.

"Maafkan saya nona Sakura tadi di jalanan agak macet karena ada kecelakaan!" ucap sang sopir memberikan alasan keterlambatannya kepada Sakura yang akhirnya dapat dimengerti oleh Sakura.

"Tak apa! kalau begitu ayo berangkat!" ucap Sakura kemudian berlalu memasuki mobil untuk menuju kelokasi syuting.

Sesampainya di tempat Syuting Sakura langsung sisambut oleh para kru make up untuk mendani Sakura agar terlihat cantik saat akting nanti walau sebenarnya tanpa makeuppun gadis itu terlihat cantik.

"Hime, hari ini kau terlihat sangat canti memakai setelah itu dengan make up natural." Pemuda bersurai raven yang menjadi lawan main Sakura itu mengeluarkan rayuan gombal adalannya dalam akting cerita ini.

"Sato-kun, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak kau membuatku malu" Ucap Sakura yang sedang memerankan peran sebagai kekasih dari Sasuke dengan memasang muka sebagus mungkin dengan suasana yang ada.

"Ini bukan hanya rayuan semata, tapi aku tulus mengatakannya." Sasuke tertawa tapi sedetik kemudian ia melanjutkan dialognya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sara!" Ucap Sasuke

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. sangat mencintaimu, Sato-kun..." Balas Sakura membalas dialaog Sasuke.

"CUT!" Teriakan dari sutradara sontak membuat mereka melepaskan cengkrama mereka, kemudian menuju ketempat asisten mereka guna sekedar minum ataupun mengelap keringat, walau bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah mulai sejak tiga jam yang lalu dan sekarang hari sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan malam.

"Akting yang hebat Sakura! kau mendapat chemistry yang baik dengan Sasuke! ya walau bagaimanapun juga itu karena kau memang setiap hari berjumpa dengan Sasuke!" Ucap sutradara Jiraiya pada Sakura.

"Sama-sama Jiraiya-san, ya mungkin perkataan anda benar!" Jawab Sakura tersenyum pada Jiraiya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok Sakura!" Ucap Sutradari Jiraiya kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai berkemas-kemas untuk pulang mengingat hari sudah mulai malam. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia urungkan niatnya karena sepertinya didekat lokasi syuting ada sebuah taman, mumpung hari belum terlalu larut ia berinisiatf untuk pergi ke taman tersebut.

Tak ada lima belas menit Sakura sudah sampai di sebuah taman kecil yang menggunung menyerupai miniatur bukit, kemudian ia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang dengan wajah mengadah ke langi menyaksisan jutaan bintang bertabur dilangit, tanpa sadar ia teringat kapan terakhir ia melakukan ini, yang terakhir ia ingat adalah saat ia kecil dulu dirinya sering melakukan ini. Karena terlalu asik melihat taburan bintang ia tidak menyadari ada seorang pria berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tak baik untuk seorang gadis apalagi aktris ternama sepertimu duduk dibawah pohon di taman karena bisa saja ada tindak kejahatan!" Mendengar ada orang yang berbicara dengan dirinya membuat dirinya kembali keduni nyata, dan membalik dan terlihat pria berumur 30-tahun yang ia kenal sebagai sopirnya Yamato.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yamato-san?" tanya Sakura pada Yamato.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu! mengingat tadi pihak agency memberitau bahwa kau ingin ketaman dekat lokasi terlebih dahulu!" Jawab Yamato.

"Ck! Mereka selalu saja mengganggu acara kesenanganku!" Gerutu Sakura pada pihak agencynya.

"Jangan seperti itu! mereka melakukan itu karena tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan salah satu aktris sekaligus penyanyi terbaik mereka!" Ucap Yamato.

"Terserah saja! yang terpenting aku tidak suka ada yang mengganggu waktu yang sangat jarang aku dapatkan ini walau hanya sekedar menikmati keindahan taman!" Ucap Sakura.

"Lantas apa sekarang sudah puas?" Tanya Yamato.

"Belum! tapi mengingat hari sudah larut lebih baik kita pulang aku tidak ingin membuat Tousan dan Kaasan cemas!" Ucap Sakura di balas anggukan oleh Yamato, kemudian kedua orang berbeda gender dan usia itu memasuki mobil kemudian mulai pulang kekediaman Haruno.

Didalam mobil Sakura dan Yamato berbincang-bincang perihal pembicaraan mereka tadi saat berangkat sekolah, bahkan Sakura juga menceritakan tentang kejadian di kantin saat Naruto menahan lajuan tinju dari Kiba.

"Tak kusangka ada yang berani dengan kelompok Sasuke!" Sahut Yamato menanggapi cerita dari majikannya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka! tapi baguslah dengan begitu masih ada yang tidak suka dengan tindakan Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang menganggap merekalah yang berkuasa di sekolah!" Ucap Sakura pada Yamato.

"Tapi apa benar bahwa pemuda yang bernama Naruto adalah pemain terbaik sekaligus topskrorer turnamen tingkat Highschool itu?" Tanya Yamato pada Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! hanya saja aku mendapat informasi dari Ino!" Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu! Tapi entah ini perasaanku atau bukan anda yang jarang membicarakan laki-laki kini membicarakan seorang laki-laki yang baru saja anda kenal?" Tanya Yamato atau lebih tepatnya godaan.

"Hey aku tidak menyukainya! hanya saja aku kagum dengan dirinya!" Protes Sakura.

"Saya tidak bilang bahwa anda menyukainya!" Goda lagi Yamato kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Urushai!" Ucap Sakura cemberut.

"Tapi biasanya anda yang dikagumi kenapa anda sekarang yang mengagumi?" Tanya Yamato.

"Entah!" Jawab Sakura kemudian turun dari mobil dengan cepat menghindari godaan dari Yamato.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang!" Gumam Yamato sembari melihat punggung Sakura yang ini sedang memasuki rumah.

= Indiscriminate Love =

"Sakura bagun ini sudah hampir jam enam!" Teriak Mebuki sambil mengetuk pintu agar anaknya mendengar suaranya.

Sedangkan yang didalam terlihat sedang membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kenapa sih ribut-ribut! ini masih bagi Kaasan!" balas Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Bagaimana Kaasan tidak berteriak ini sudah pukul enam Sakura!" Balas Mebuki, sedetik kemudian Sakura mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan setelah itu matanya terbelalak melihat jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 05.58.

"HUAH! AKU TERLAMBAT!" Teriak Sakura histeris sedangkan Mebuki yang berada diluar hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Cepat mandi kemudian sarapan!" Ucap Mebuki kemudian turun menuju meja makan.

20 Menit kemudian Sakura turun dari tangga dan dari penampilannya terlihat masih belum rapi terlihat dari kerah sebelah berdiri, baju belum dimasukkan, dan dasi yang belum terpasang.

"Astaga! lihat penampilanmu ini Sakura!" Ucap Mebuki tak percaya melihat tampang sang anak yang kacau di pagi hari.

"Mau bagaimana lagi! lebih baik nanti merapikan diri di mobil karena bisa telat kalau berdandan terlalu lama!" Jawab Sakura.

"Salahmu sendiri bangun kesiangan!" Ucap Kizashi dbalas cemberut oleh Sakura, kemudian mereka menikmati sarapan pagi bersama. Dan secepat Kilat Sakura mengakhiri makannya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan segera pergi untuk bersekolah.

"Ayo Yamato-san kita bergegas!" Ucap Sakura langsung memasuki mobil dan tanpa disuruh dua kali Yamato mengangguk kemudian mereka menuju kesekolah.

Saat ini Sakura sedang kondisi terburu-buru hingga menyuruh Yamato untuk mempercepat laju kendaraannya, dan karena terburu-buru hingga tidak menyadari ada anak kecil yang menyebrang.

"Awas!" teriak Sakura dalam mobil kaget karena tiba-tiba ada anak kecil di pinggir jalan.

Sret!

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik anak tadi beberapa meter sebelum mobil mereka menabrak anak kecil yang tanpa ada pengawasan orang tua hampir menyebrang. Melihat itu kemudian Sakura turun dari mobil untuk melihat kondisi anak tadi, dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura bahwa yang menyeret anak tadi ada Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto pada anak laki-laki kecil didepannya yang kini sedang menangis terisak.

"Lain kali jangan menyebrang sembarangan ya?" Ucap Naruto kemudian menyodorkan permen apel pada anak kecil itu yang disambut dengan senyum sehabis tangis dari anak itu.

"Apa ia tidak apa?" tanya Sakura yang kemudian mendekat kearah Naruto dan anak itu.

"Haruno-san?" Ucap Naruto terkejut dengan sosok didepannya.

"Maaf tadi aku hampir menabrak anak ini!" Ucap Sakura meminta maaf, dan ini membuat beberapa orang menatap mereka. Bagaimana tidak menatap mereka dengan intens mengingat Sakura adalah artis terkenal.

"Ahhhh.. tidak apa! lagipula yang salah anak ini! Jadi tak usah khawatir!" Ucap Naruto di balas anggukan oleh Sakura, kemudian beberapa saat tak lama setelah kejadian ini sang ibu datang.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan anakku, aku sungguh minta maaf karena aku tidak tahu bahwa anakku lepas dari pengawasanku saat sedang membeli minuman!" Ucap Sang ibu meminta maaf.

"Sudah tidak apa Baasan! lagipula anak baasan tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali tolong perhatikan anak bibi dengan benar lagi!" Ucap Sakura pada sang ibu dari anak tadi.

Kemudian bibi tadi meninggalkan tempat itu, yang menyisakan Naruto dan Sakura dengan banyak pasang mata melihat mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Haruno-san!" Ucap Naruto kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi, tapi langkah Naruto terhenti karena panggilan dari Sakura.

"Tunggu!" Panggil Sakura membuat Naruto berbalik.

"Ada apa Haruno-san?" Tanya Naruto sopan.

"Ikutlah dengaku lagipula kita satu sekolah! anggap saja tumpanganku sebagai rasa terimakasihku!" Ucap Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tak usah! lagipula untuk apa berterimakasih? aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu dan aku bukan orang dari kalangan atas yang mungkin akan membuat dirimu malu jika kita berangkat bersama!" Ucap Naruto menolak permintaan Sakura dengan sopan berusaha tidak menyinggung perasaan Sakura, walau sebenarnya kaliamt terakhir Naruto sedikit menyinggung perasaan Sakura. Tapi akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang baik, rendah hati, peduli dengan sekitar, humanis, dan yang paling membuatnya kagum adalah sifat hangatnya yang membuat siapapun yang berada disekitarnya merasakan kenyamanan.

'Naruto eh?' Batin Sakura sambil tersenyum manis membuat pasang mata laki-laki yang melihat senyum itu menjerit dalam hati. kemudian Sakura masuk kedalam mobil untuk meneruskan perjalanan menuju sekolah yang tinggal 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Ehm... sepertinya ada yang sedang kasmaran daritadi senyum-senyum terus! apalagi senyum ini berbeda dengan senyum biasanya bahkan terlihat manis!" Goda Yamato pada Sakura.

Blush!

Sakura yang menerima godaan dari Yamato entah mengapa untuk sekarang ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Yamato, atau mungkin yang di bilang Yamato itu mungkin benar? sedetik kemudian Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya yang sukses membuat Yamato terkekeh yang melihat melalui kaca.

'Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan sosok Naruto! sosok yang penuh dengan kebaikan dari dalam maupun luar' Batin Sakura yang masih tersenyum manis mengabaikan godaan dari Yamato.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh pihak Naruto maupun Sakura benang merah takdir sudah terhubung diantara mereka, tinggal bagaimana mereka menjalaninya.

 **-Tobe Continued-**

 **Yo, waktunya rilis fanfic yang murni pair NaruSaku, tidak slight seperti kemarin ataupun Croscover. dan Fiction ini terinspirasi dari sebuah resensi sebuah novel yang berjudul 'Tiada yang tahu datangnya cinta!' tapi saya lupa pengarangnya tapi jika ada yang tahu mohon hubungi saya hehehe.**

 **Dan dalam resensi itu menceritakan seorang perempuan yang menjadi artis terkenal dan berbakat banyak pemdua yang mencitainya dari kalangan aktor, musisi, pengusaha muda. Tetapi cintanya justru memilih seorang yatim piatu yang hidup sederhana tetapi memiliki kabaikan hati yang luar biasa, dan dari cerita itu saya mendapat ide untuk membuat fiction ini. Dan untuk segala karya saya diatas saya mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan terutama bagian Typo karena mata saya agak terganggu jadi ya begitulah... hehe. Dan sekian dulu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Hari Pahlawan 10 Novemvber 2015**

 **Don't Forget for Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Indiscriminate Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Haruno Sakura adalah seorang aktris cantik, terkenal dan ternama, Sakura merupakan siswi dari Konoha Highschool, suatu hari ia secara tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh seorang siswa bernama Naruto yang merupakan siswa sederhana dengan kehidupan sederhana pula.

 **Chapter 2**

Teng! Teng!

Suara pertanda bel pelajarang pertama akan dimulaipun berbunyi semua siswa maupun siswi dengan cepat memasuki gerbang karena lima menit setelah bel berbunyi maka gerbang akan ditutup dan beruntungnya Sakura karena tepat waktu saat memasuki gerbang.

"Huh! Untung saja aku tidak terlambat tadi itu nyaris saja!" Ucap Sakura pelan tetapi tetap saja siswi ini mendapat perhatian karena pagi-pagi sekali Sakura terlihat nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena lari saat turun dari mobil bel langsung berbunyi.

Kemudian Sakura mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sosok pemuda berambut pirang tiba-tiba menjadi tujuan pandangannya.

'Cepat juga dia sampai kesekolah? Apa ia lari?' Batin Sakura melihat Naruto sudah sampai disekolah. Kemudian sosok itu menghilang bersamaan dengan kerumunan siswa yang memasuki sekolah.

"Hey Forehead tumben kau berangkatnya hampir telat?" Tanya Ino saat melihat sahabat pinknya berangkat siang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tadi aku bangun kesiangan dan tadi di jalan Yamato-san hampir menabrak anak" Ucap Sakura membuat Ino melotot.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Ino.

"Itu karena aku meminta Yamato-san untuk cepat dan di jalan ada anak yang melintas sembarangan beruntung ada Naruto jika tidak aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib anak itu dan juga diriku" Jawab Sakura menjelaskan perkara yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Ya Naruto, Naruto yang kemarin menahan tinju dari Kiba" Lanjut Sakura.

"Aku tahu Naruto yang itu tapi-... ahh sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk" Ucap Ino pada Sakura.

Kemudian kedua sahabat itu mulai menuju kelas mereka, dan seperti biasanya perjalanan mereka kekelaspun mendapat tatapan dari hampir seluruh murid dari kelas yang mereka lewati makluk saja Sakura ada Artis papan atas yang sedang naik daun.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana syuting kemarin?" Tanya Ino

"Membosankan Pig" Jawab Sakura.

"Membosankan atau membosankan? Ayolah lawan mainmu itu Prince Sasuke" Ucap Ino tak percaya pada Sakura.

"Lantas jika Sasuke yang menjadi lawan mainku kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Mungkin kau bisa menjatuhkan hatimu pada Sasuke" Goda Ino.

"Tidak akan! Karena aku sudah menjatuhkan pilihanku" Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar membuat Ino melotot.

"Siapa?" Tanya Ino keras.

'Baka kenapa aku bisa keceplosan!' Teriak Sakura dalam hati, dan sekarang ia akan memikirkan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ino.

"Kau salah dengar" Balas Sakura.

"Telingaku masih sehat Forehead" Ucap Ino tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah pig lebih baik kita kekelas, aku tidak mau dihukum oleh iruka-sensei" ucap Sakura mengalihkan perhatian yang sontak membuat Ino langsung kesal karena sahabatnya mulai rahasia-rahasian dengan dirinya.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino kesal pada sahabatnya ini, sedangkan yang menjadi objek teriakan hanya terkekeh pelan.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Saat ini dikelas Sakura sedang diadakan jam pembelajaran dari iruka, namun pembelajaran harus terhenti sebentar karena suara sirene yang sepertinya akan memberikan pengumuman.

"Baiklah, ada yang bis-..." ucapan iruka tentang pelajaran sejarah harus terpotong karena tiba-tiba sebuah sirine berbunyi nyaring di penjuru kelas pertanda akan ada pengumuman.

 _"Maaf mengganggu waktu belajar kalian sebentar karena saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa kegiatan kegiatan belajar menggajar selama satu minggu di tiadakan karena sebagai persiapan untuk ulang tahun sekolah kita, untuk sistematika acara dan kegiatan akan ditempel di mading. Sekian terimakasih"_ Suara dari kepala sekolah menggema di penjuru sekolah, dan sedetik setelah kepala sekolah memberikan informasi teriakan senang terdengar dari semua kelas, guru yang mengajarpun menghela nafas mencoba maklum.

"Baiklah sekarang tenang" ucap iruka menenangkan para siswa yang masih bersorak senang. Para siswapun mulai tenang tapi tetap masih terdengar gumaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong acaranya seperti apa ya?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"kalau dengar dari shikamaru akan ada lomba menghias dan kebersihan kelas, lalu acara keluar sekolah sampai dua hari sebelum acara puncak. Dan ngomong acara puncak aku jadi penasaran akan seperti apa" ucap Ino sambil membayang seperti apa nanti acara puncaknya.

"Kalau menurutmu akan seperti apa?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Kau ini, akupun sama penasarannya dengan dirimu jadi jangan bertanya padaku ok?" Ucap Ino pada Sakura.

"Baiklah Ino, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan rusa pemalas itu?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino atau lebih tepatnya menggoda sahabatnya ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino gugup.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau menyukai Shikamaru, Akui saja ino" Ucap Sakura dengan menunjukkan senyum mennggoda pada sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Ya! Aku mengakui kalau aku menyukai Shikamaru. Kau sendiri sebenarnya tipe seperti apa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura, Ino berencana akan menguras rahasia Sakura karena saat ini pelajaran sedang kosong untuk seminggu kedepan dan tidak ada alasan untuk Sakura menghindari dari introgasinya.

"Apa aku harus menjawab?" Tanya Sakura di balas deathglare dari Ino.

"Baiklah, tapi saat ini aku masih belum memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap laki-laki!" Ucap Sakura membuat Ino menepuk jidatnya karena sahabatnya ini tidak mengerti dengan maksud dirinya.

"Kau memang tidak asik Forehead!" teriak Ino histeris.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Halaman belakang seklah menjadi tempat yang indah untuk bersantai mengingat banyaknya pohon rimbun yang membuat area disini terasa sejuk, dan disinilah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang bermanik blue saphire sedang menikmati angin lembut yang menerbangkan rambutnya perlahan.

"Seperti biasa ditempat ini aku bisa merasa sedikit lega dengan semua masalah yang aku alami" Gumam Naruto dengan mata masih terpejam menikmati angin sepoi.

Naruto adalah remaja yang jarang sekali menikmati masa muda seperti kebanyakan temannya, karena ia harus bekerja paruh waktu demi mencukupi kebutuhannya, karena sedari kecil ia tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya karena yang ia tahu ia berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan yang kemudian ditutup karena berdiri di lahan sengketa yang membuat para anak panti asuhan harus pergi.

"Naruto!" Naruto membukan matanya dan menampilkan saphire yang indah kala sebuah suara khas laki-laki memasuki pendengarannya. Kemudian ia menengok dan mendapati seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai sahabatnya Sabaku Gaara.

"Ya, Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai mengambil posisi berdiri.

"Dasar kau itu, kau itu menjabat sebagai ketua kelas maka dari itu kau harus memberi instruksi pada para siswa kelas kita" Ucap Gaara pada Naruto.

"Ini menyebalkan kenapa bukan kau saja yang memberi instruksi kau itu wakilku bukan?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Selagi ada kau kenapa harus aku?" Sukses perkataan Gaara membuat Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menuruti ucapan Gaara sebelum sang wali kelas Morino Ibhiki mencincangnya menjadi rubah panggang.

"Baik-baik!" Ucap Naruto menekan setiap kata membuat Gaara tersenyum simpul.

'Dasar rakun' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Habis sekolah nanti kau ada acara?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Ada? Kenapa? Mau mengajakku kencan? Maaf saja aku masih menyukai perempuan" Ucap Naruto mengejek sahabatnya ini.

"Bukan Baka, aku ingin mengajakmu survey tempat yang akan di jadikan menjadi tempat perkemahan kita!" Ucap Gaara pada Naruto.

"Jika aku tidak harus mencari uang aku akan menyetujuinya tapi sayang aku harus bekerja demi menyukupi kebutuhan diriku" Ucap Naruto menolak dengan halus agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Gaara.

"Tak apa Naruto, aku mengerti kok jadi tak perlu merasa bersalah" Ucap Gaara yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa saja yang akan ikut kemah?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Kelas satu dan dua karena tidak mungkin kelas tiga yang meningat beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian" Jawabnya pada Gaara, dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada di depan kelas tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi mereka memasuki ruang kelas beruliskan 11-5 itu.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Hujan yang mulai deras membasahi bumi, dan itu membuat Sakura harus menghela nafas karena sepertinya ia akan terlambat menuju lokasi syuting mengingat hujan yang semakin deras dan petir yang menyambar dan ada kemungkinan bahwa syuting aku di undur, dan benar saja beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapat pemberitahuan di ponselnya bahwa syuting hari ini di cancel karena cuaca yang tidak terduga.

"Sial! Kenapa juga harus hujan" Ucap Sakura kesal dengan menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Jangan mengehelas nafas Haruno-san karena itu bisa membuat kebahagianmu berkurang" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara baritone dari belakang dan ternyata suara itu adalah suara yang ia kenal sebagai suara Naruto.

"N-Naruto-san?"

"Panggil saja aku Narutom aku tidak suka hal yang berbau formal" Ucap Naruto pada Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut membuat Sakura merona melihat senyum itu.

"Baiklah Naruto" Ucap Sakura membuat Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakau tidak memiliki jadwal syuting ya mengingat kau itu Aktris ternama saat ini" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang membuat Sakura tertawa pelan saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan sebuah kelas, dan perbincangan mereka ini menjai perhatian mengingat siapa itu Sakura.

"Tadinya ada namun di batalkan karena cuaca yang tidak menentu" Jawab Sakura pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum medengar jawaban Sakura.

Pluk!

Naruto mengalungkan jaket orangenya pada Sakura mengingat Sakura daritadi memeluk tubuhnya.

"Maaf atas ketidas sopananku, tapi aku terlihat kedinginan jadi aku memberikan jaketku padamu dan juga maaf karena jaketku ini murah dan mungkin tidak nyaman untukmu tapi paling tidak itu akan mengurangi rasa dinginnya" Ucap Naruto pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura yang diperlakukan Naruto seperti itu hanya memerah merona.

"Tidak! Seharusnya aku berterimakasih jaket ini nyaman untukku. Arigatou" Ucap Sakura berterimakasih.

"Sama-sama kalau begitu aku permisi karena aku ada Part-time jadi aku permisi dulu Haruno-san" Ucap Naruto berpamitan pada Sakura, tapi belum jauh Naruto melangkah Sakura sudah memanggilnya.

"Naruto!"

"Ya?" Sahut Naruto.

"Apa kita bisa berteman?" Tanya Sakura ragu pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau tidak malu berteman dengan seseorang yang miskin sepertiku yang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan dirimu? Selama ini orang yang berada hanya memandangku rendah dan hanya beberapa yang mau berteman denganku" Jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak merasa malu berteman dengan dirimu, dan jangan bilang kau bukan siapa-siapa mengingat kau adalah pemain sepak bola terbaik sejepang tingkat Highschool, jadi aku harap kita bisa berteman" Balas Sakura yang berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Naruto berbalik memandang Sakura.

"Jadi kita sekarang berteman?" tanya Sakura yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Sakura jangan panggil nama depanku" ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah Sakura, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, dan untuk jaketnya kau bisa bawa" ucap Naruto kemudian melangkah menerjang hujan yang mulai reda.

'Teman? terdengar bagus' batin Sakura senang karena dapat berteman dengan Naruto.

"Kau salah Naruto, menurutku kau adalah sosok yang sempurna dengan segala kelebihan dan kekuranganmu" gumam Sakura sembari melihat punggung Naruto dari kejauhan.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Naruto jemputan untuk Sakura sudah datang dari sang sopir keluarga haruno yaitu Yamato, melihat itu Sakura melambikan tangannya agar Yamato tahu dimana posisinya dan menyusul dengan payung.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Sakura memasuki kediamannya dengan raut muka yang berseri-seri dengan bersenandung ria seolah mendapat sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatinya. Dan kelakuan Sakura ini membuat sang ibu Mebuki memandang putrinya dengan penuh selidik.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia sampai tertawa sendiri" sindir Mebuki pada putrinya.

"Ibu apaan sih" keluh Sakura membuat Mebuki tertawa pelan.

"Ibu? justru kau yang ada apa, kenapa pulang dengan muka seperti itu dan tunggu dulu..." ucap Mebuki menggantung sembari memperhatikan putrinya dari bawah sampai atas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran melihat gelagat ibunya.

"Jaket siapa yang kau pakai? ibu baru melihatnya dan dari stylenya itu jaket seorang laki-laki apalagi warnanya orange, dan jawab pertanyaan ibu yang pertama tadi!" tuntut Mebuki pada putrinya seolah putrinya itu tersangka.

"Ini jaket teman laki-lakiku dan soal pertanyaan pertama tadi itu rahasia" jawab Sakura kemudian melesat menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang" gumam Mebuki melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah berada di kamar langsung melemparkan tubuhnya kekasur empuknya dengan posisi terlentang, sembari tangan kanannya memegang dadanya yang saat ini merasakan sesak karena perasaan senang dan bahagia menyeruak dalam dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa, karena semenjak tadi Naruto mau berteman dengan dirinya rasanya seperti ingin berterik senang. Entah bagaimana dirinya menafsirkan perasaannya saat ini karena dirinya baru sekarang merasakannya.

"Berhubung hari ini syuting di cancel aku dapat beristirahat di waktu petang" gumam Sakura yang membaringka tubuhnya dengan benar.

Sakurakemudian mengambil ponselnya di tas dan mengeceknya ternya banya sekali pemberitahuan tentang dirinya di berbagai social media tapi hanya satu yang menarika perhatiannya yaitu sebuah photo yang di upload lewat instagram, yaitu photo saat Naruto mengalungkan jaket orangenya pada Sakura agar tidak kedinginan tadi, dan sontak saja photo itu menjadi perbincangan di instagram tentang siapa laki-laki pirang itu, tapi tak sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa pria itu adalah Naruto mengingat Naruto adalah MVP dalam turnamen sepakbola sejepang tingkat Highschool kemarin.

Sakura yang melihat photo itu tanpa sadar ternyum simpul kemudian ia menyimpan photo unggahan dari seseorang itu ke galeri ponsel miliknya.

"Photo yang bagus" ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum tulus, dan siap saja untuk menjadi perbincang di dunia maya atapun media masa karena photo itu, tapi lebih dari itu semua Sakura merasa senang.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka kemudian menampilkan sosok ibu rumah tangga keluarga Haruno yaitu Mebuki haruno.

"Ada apa ibu?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya.

"Dasar! apa saking senangnya dirimu sampai kau lupa untuk makan siang?" goda sang ibu pada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura menepuk jidat kemudia turun dari kasur empuknya untuk makan siang.

Cup!

"Terimakasih ibu" setelah mengecup pipi sang ibu dan mengucapkan terimakasih Sakura turun menuju meja makan yang disusul oleh Mebuki.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Naruto saat ini sedang kerja paruh waktu di sebuah stand ramen, sang senior di Stand ramen sekaligus anak dari pemilik stand ramen yaitu Ayame memandang Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya melamun saat bekerja biasanya ia akan semangat dalam bekerja.

"Naruto" Panggil Ayame namun tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto yang masih setia melamun.

"Naruto!" Panggil Ayame kesal dengan menarik pipi Naruto hingga membuat sang empu mengadah kesakitan di pipi kanannya.

"Ittai.. Itta Ayame-nee" Protes Naruto karena tiba-tiba pipinya di tarik oleh Ayame.

"Itu salahmu Baka, kenapa kau melamun saat bekerja?" Tanya Ayame tajam.

"Aku tida melamun" Sangkal Naruto yang di balas deklikan oleh Ayame.

"Baik, Baik aku mengaku" Jujur Naruto membuat Ayame tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Ayame penuh selidik.

"Hanya memikirkan tentang acara yang akan diadakan sekolah" Jawab Naruto jujur sekaligus bohong karena sebenarnya ada masalah lain yang ia pikirkan.

"Memang akan ada apa di sekolahmu?" Tanya Ayame.

"Disekolah akan ada acar ulang tahun Konoha Highschool yang ke 43" Jawab Naruto pada Ayame.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan" Ucap Ayame.

"Menyenangkan apanya? Ini sungguh menyebalkan karena harus 3 hari 3 malam kemah" Tanggap Naruto membuat Ayamen terkekeh karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak menyukai acara keluar.

"Tapi kau tetap mengikuti acara itukan?" Tanya Ayame.

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah ketua kelas dari 11-5 maka dari itu aku harus ikut kalau tidak Ibhiki-sensei akan mencincang diriku!" Ucap Naruto ngeri membuat mereka terkekeh pelan, ya seperti inilah suasana jika Naruto dan Ayame sedang bersantai karena Naruto sudah menganggap Ayame sebagai kakaknya dan hanya kepada orang yang dianggap nyaman oleh Naruto ia dapat terbuka.

"Tapi kalau di perhatikan kau seperti sedang kasmaran eh Naruto?" Goda Ayame pada Naruto.

"Hah? Kasmaran dengan siapa?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Entah, mungkin orang yang kau sukai atau lebih parahnya mungkin pacarmu" Jawab Ayame kemudian tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Naruto yang memerah karena malu di campur kesal karena di goda oleh Ayame.

"Sudahlah Ayame-nee jangan menggodaku terus nanti kalau terlalu dekat denganku malah kau tidak akan mendapat jodoh!" Seru Naruto membuat ayame berbalik kesal, sedangkan Naruto tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi dari sang kakak.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa Teuchi-jisan sudah sembuh dari demamnya?" Tanya Naruto pada Ayame.

"Sekarang demamnya sedang turun tapi sekarang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan jadi untuk kembali bekerja mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari lagi" Jawab Ayame di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Krincing!

Sebuah bel yang di pasang dalam pintu berbunyi pertanda ada orang yang masuk dan ternyata ada sekeluarga yang berniat memakan ramen di cuaca yang sulit diprediksi ini, dan akhirnya Naruto dan Ayame di sibukkan dengan para pelanggan yang berdatangan untuk membeli ramen.

"Yah pembicaraan kita lanjut nanti saja karena pelanggan sudah mulai berdatangan mengingat ini hampir malam" Ucap Ayame di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

'Aku serahkan padamu Kami-sama' Batin Naruto seraya memanjatkan doanya pada Kami-sama kemudian mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Saat ini keluarga Haruno sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga sembari menunggu waktu jam makan malam.

"Oh ya, nanti akan ada teman Papa yang akan datang kemari dan makan malam bersama" Ucap Kizashi membuat pasangan ibu dan anak ini terkejut.

"Kenapa Papa baru bilang sekarang?" Tanya Mebuki menaikkan suaranya.

"Maaf aku lupa!" Balas Kizashi takut-takut, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi memang dirinya yang salah dadi ia harus menerima konsekuinsinya.

"Memang siapa yang akan datang?" Tanya Mebuki yang mulai menengkan dirinya.

"Kau mengenalnya mereka adalah teman kita saat Highschool dulu" Jawab Kizashi membuat Mebuki penasaran dengan tamunya nanti.

"Tak ada pilihan lain kita harus memesan makanan dari restoran tidak mungkin dengan memasak" Ucap Mebuki yang mulai berdiri untuk menelpon restoran langganannya, sedangkan Kizashi bersyukur karena tidak mendapat jitakan atau setidaknya teriakan keras dari sang istri.

"Hey Sakura bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Kizashi pada putrinya.

"Hari ini syuting di cancel karena tiba-tiba tadi hujan deras dan yang pasti hari ini amat sangat menyenangkan" Balas Sakura dengan tersenyum lebar membuat Kizashi menatap Sakura penuh selidik.

"Dia memang agak aneh hari ini, dari pulang sekolah hingga sekarang selalu tersenyum, tadi saja pulang-pulang ia mengenakan jaket laki-laki" Ucap Mebuki membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat pasangan suami istri ini terkekeh melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Sepertinya putri ayah ini sedang fall'in love" Ucap Kizashi sok inggris membuat Sakura dan Mebuki tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu ayah! karena aku belum pernah merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta tapi..." Ucap Sakura menggantung dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"Tapi apa sayang?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Tapi jika seandainya aku menyukai seseorang tetapi dia seorang yang sederhana bukan dari kalangan atas seperti kita apa ayah akan mengizinkan aku berhubungan dengan dia?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut, sedangkan Kizashi dan Mebuki yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kebahagiaan orang tua adalah kebahagiaan anaknya, jika kau bahagia dengan pilihamu maka sebagai orang tua kita tidak ada alasan untuk melarang!" Jawab Kizashi yang di balas anggukan oleh Mebuki setelah itu sang Ibu rumah tangga pamit untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Terimakasih Ayah!" Ucap Sakura seraya memeluk ayahnya.

Ting! Tong!

Pelukan hangat antara ayah dan anak ini harus terputus kala sebuah bel berbunyi yang membuat sang kepala rumah tangga harus membukakkan pintu.

"Ya, tunggu Sebentar!" Seru Kizashi pada tersangka pemencet bel, kemudian segera menuju keambang pintu.

Cklek!

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga!" Ucap Kizashi dengan muka senang melihat dua sosok paruh baya berbeda gender.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat" Balas sosok pria paruh baya berambut pirang dengan wanita berambut merah disampingnya.

Kemudian Kizashi dan kedua tamunya ini menuju ruang tamu untuk berbincang sebentar guna menunggu waktu makan malam.

 **-Tobe Continued-**

 **Akhirnya Up juga chap kedua dari cerita ini, menurut kalian bagaimana kecepatan alurnya atau ada lebihnya, tapi kalau yang review panjang ataupun mau kasih saran mending di PM aja, dan maaf kalau storynya abal-abal karena Author masih lemes akibat paksakan temen sekelas buat donor darah tadi hehe. Jaa ne**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dont Forget For Review :D

Selamat Hari Anak Sedunia 20 November 2015 :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Indiscriminate Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **Summary :** Haruno Sakura adalah seorang aktris cantik, terkenal dan ternama, Sakura merupakan siswi dari Konoha Highschool, suatu hari ia secara tidak sengaja tertabrak oleh seorang siswa bernama Naruto yang merupakan siswa sederhana dengan kehidupan sederhana pula.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Saat ini Sakura bersama sang ibu sedang menyiapkan makan malam yang akan mereka lakukan dengan tamu mereka.

"Siapa mereka Ibu?" Tanya Sakura pada sang Ibu.

"Itu adalah sahabat ayah dan ibu saat Highschool dulu Minato dan Kushina mereka adalah pemilik perusahaan dari Namikaze Corp yang berdiri di bidang tekhnologi terbesar di Asia" Jawab Mebuki, sedangkan Sakura menghiraukan ucapan sang Ibu melainkan menatap sosok pria paruh baya yang mengingatkannya dengan sosok Naruto.

'Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku' Batin Sakura.

"Sakura" Panggil sang ibu yang sukses menarik Sakura dari alam khayalannya.

"I-iya?" Jawab Sakura gugup.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau ada banyak deadline jadi hilang konsentrasi?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Ahhh... tidak aku hanya sedang berpikir tentang kegiatan yang akan dilakukan disekolah" Jawab Sakura bohong.

"Memang akan ada apa disekolahmu?" tanya Mebuki.

"Sekolah akan mengadakan perayaan ulang tahun sekolah, jadi selama seminggu ini kita akan melakukan kegiatan yang kemungkinan beberapa hari lagi dilakukan diluar sekolah selama beberapa hari" jawab Sakura.

"Lantas apa kau mengikutinya?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Tentu saja Ibu, selain untuk alasan untuk beristirahat kepada sutradara aku bisa mencari ketenangan hehe" Jawab Sakura yang di balas gelengan tak percaya dari sang Ibu.

"Sudahlah, bantu ibu untuk menata makanan ini dimeja makan" Ujar Mebuki di balas anggukan semangat dari Sakura.

Sedangkan diruang tamu Kizashi sedang berbicang-bincang dengan Minato dan Kushina.

"Bagimana Minato?" Tanya Kizashi pada pria didepannya ini.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya Kizashi, kami masih belum dapat menemukan dimana keberadaan Menma" Jawab Minato dengan wajah sendu.

"Apa tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang kalian dapatkan?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Hanya sedikit itupun tidak membantu, karena kecelakaan itu berada di tempat yang sepi jadi sangat sedikit petunjuk yang kami dapatkan, apalagi itu sudah 14 tahun yang lalu, aku yakin ia pasti sudah tumbuh besar" Jawab Minato.

"Sudahlah, jika Kami-sama menghendaki kalian berkumpul lagi, pasti suatu saat kalian akan berkumpul kembali" Ucap Kizashi.

"Jika itu memang benar belum tentu Menma mau bersama kami, ia pasti berpikir kami telah membuangnya" Kushina ikut menyerukan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Kushina?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Karena aku ibunya, walau kami dipisahkan aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal" Jawab Kushina.

"Aku memang tidak akan bisa mengerti perasaan wanita dan tidak akan pernah, ya sudahlah lebih baik kita makan malam saja kurasa Mabuki dan Sakura sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malamnya" Ucap Kizashi berusaha mengganti suasana menjadi lebih baik.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian tidak mengajak Yahiko?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Ohhhh... besok dia ada ulangan jadi ia di rumah bersama kakek dan neneknya" Jawab Minato kemudian ketiga orang itu menuju ke meja makan, sesampainya di meja makan ternyata mereka sudah ditunggu oleh Sakura dan Mebuki.

"Lama tidak bertemu Minato Kushina" Sapa Mebuki pada keduanya.

"Maaf karena kami banyak kesibukan" Jawab Kushina sembari duduk.

"Tidak apa Kushina aku juga mengerti" Tanggap Mebuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang Sakura sekarang sudah besar ya, bahkan aku sering melihat wajahmu berada di kaca tv" Ucap Kushina yang di balas senyuman gugup oleh Sakura.

"Baasan terlalu berlebihan" Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Baasan tidak berlebihan karena memang tidak kenyataannya, dan Baasan tidak menyangka terakhir Baasan melihatmu saat kau berumur 6 tahun dan sekarang kau menjadi gadis cantik yang diidolakan kaum adam di penjuru jepang" Ucap Kushina semakin membuat Sakura memerah menahan malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah punya kekasih Skaura?" Tanya Kushina.

"Belum, karena sampai sekarang aku masih belum menemukan sosok yang tepat untukku" Jawab Sakura

"Sudahlah Kushina kau jangan menggoda Sakura terus, jika kau menggodanya kapan kita akan makan?" Tanya Minato yang membuat semuanya tertawa pelan yang kemudian di lanjutkan dengan acara makan.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka bernostalgia akhirnya Minato dan Kushina memutuskan untuk pulang mengingat hari sudah hampir larut.

"Kami pulang dulu, dan terimakasih akan jamuan makan malamnya" ucap Minato pada keluarga Haruno.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih Minato, kita kan bersahabat sekaligus rekan kerja jadi tidak perlu sungka" Balas Kizashi.

"Hahaha kau bisa saja Kizashi, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu" Ucap Minato pamit.

"Hati-hati dijalan" ucap Kizashi sambil melihat keduanya memasuki mobil.

"Nah Sakura sekarang kau tidur hari sudah malam" Ucap Kizashi kemudian, sedangkan Sakura balas mengangguk karena sebenarnya ia memang sudah mengantuk.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sering ditemui di Konoha Highschool bahkan sudah tidak perlu di tanya bagaimana tatapan para siswa Konoha Highschool saat Sakura memasuki gerbang, Sakurapun hanya membalas senyum sekilas pada mereka dan sedetik kemudian ia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dan tanpa babibu ia langsung mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Pagi Naruto" Sapa Sakura pada Naruto yang sukses membuat pemuda itu sedikit mngedikkan bahunya karena kaget karena memang tidak biasa ada yang menyapanya sepagi ini.

"Huh... kau mengagetkanku Sakura, pagi juga" balas Naruto yang masih menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Gomen, kukira kau sudah tahu keberadaanku" Ucap Sakura yang berjalan disisi Naruto.

"Tak apa Sakura, dan bagaimana aku bisa tahu keberadaanmu kalau kau tidak bilang padaku" Ucap Naruto sedikit bercanda.

"Huh, ternyata kau bisa bercanda juga kukira kau bermuka datar" Ucap Sakura mengejek Naruto.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan dalam menilai nona, aku seperti siswa pada umumnya hanya saja aku sering tidak peduli kepada hal yang menurutku merepotkan" Jawab Naruto.

"Tidak peduli pada hal yang merepotkan? lalu melawan Kiba waktu itu bukan hal yang merepotkan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu hal yang merepotkan tetapi membiarkan Konohamaru diinjak-injak harga dirinya oleh Kiba itu lebih merepotkan lagi" Balas Naruto.

"Tap-..." Ucapan Sakura terpotong cepat oleh Naruto.

"Aku lebih tidak menyangka bahwa artis ternama seperti dirimu yang terkenal dengan sifat kalemnya ternyata cerewet sekali" ucap Naruto yang sontak menimbulkan perempatan di dahi Sakura.

Duak!

"Itttai... kenapa kau memukulkan?" tanya Naruto sembari mengelus puncak kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit, dan adegan pemukulan Sakura itu mendapat afeksi dari banyak siswa maupun siswi, dan tidak sedikit mereka berargumen bahwa keduanya memiliki hubungan serius.

"Karena kau berkata tentang diriku yang tidak-tidak" Jawab Sakura.

"Memang aku berbicara apa? Memang semua yang aku katakan bohong?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Tidak sih tapikan juga tidak perlu kau ucapkan" Ucap Sakura cemberut.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf dan sepertinya aku harus segera kekelas aku harus mengatur siswa kelasku terlebih dahulu" Ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

'Biasanya banyak orang yang berharap bisa berlama-lama denganku dan melupakan semuanya, tapi kau berbeda' Batin Sakura, dan kemudian berlalu menuju kelasnya.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Saat ini para siswa dari Konoha Highschool sedang dikumpulkan di lapangan karena sebentar lagi mereka akan mengadakan kemah di luar sekolah yang diikuti oleh kelas 10 dan 11 yang diselenggarakan oleh Osis yang didukung oleh sekolah.

"Baiklah Partner kelas terakhir adalah kelas XI-3 dan XI-5, jadi kedua kelas yang sudah menjadi Partner akan menjalankan mencari jejak nantinya, dan kedua kelas itu berisi 60 orang yang nantinya akan di bagi menjadi 10 kelompok, jadi total keseluruhan kelompok 90 kelompok" Ucap sang ketua Osis Shikamaru kepada para peserta Kemah ini.

"Dan untuk masing-masing partner kelas akan berada dalam satu bus yang sama, kalian boleh memilih tempat duduk sesuka kalian, dan disetiap bus akan ada 3 guru pembimbing dan 2 anggota Osis" Lanjut Shimaru, kemudian para guru mempersilahkan para muridnya untuk memasuki sembilan bus yang ada di depan sekolah mereka.

"Sakura duduklah bersamaku" Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang mempersiapkan sebelum kursinya untuk Sakura.

"Maaf, biar aku duduk dengan yang lain saja" Tolak Sakura halus pada Sasuke.

"Ayolah sekali-sekali duduk bersamaku, kalau itu Ino lebih baik kau duduk bersamaku" Ucap Sasuke berusaha pada pendiriannya.

"Bukan Ino, tapi..." Ucap Sakura melihat sekeliling karena sebenarnya ia hanya tidak ingin ada gosip dengan Sasuke karena ia tidak suka dengan Sasuke.

"Ahhh.. aku sudah janjian duduk bersama Naruto" Ucap Sakura yang tanpa berpikir langsung duduk disamping Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah tempat duduk Gaara, Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa tidak pernah janji seperti itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Sejak kapan ak-..." Protesan Naruto sontak terhenti karena kaki manis Sakura yang menginjak kaki Naruto yang kini sedang menahan sakit, karena tidak akan elite kapten tim sepak bola sekolah menjerit kesakitan.

"Sudah menurut saja" Gumam Sakura pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Ah ya aku sudah janjian dengan Sakura" Ucap Naruto setengah hati, yang di balas dengusan oleh Sasuke sekaligus tatapan penuh amarah dari Sasuke.

'Sial, sepertinya bungsu Uchiha itu membenciku' Batin Naruto, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Gaara yang ternyata sudah duduk bersama Shino.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura dan kakinya yang masih berdenyut sakit karena Sakura menggunakan sepatu yang alasnya lumayan keras ia mengambil sebuah novel yang berada didalam tasnya.

"Hey kau sedang membaca apa?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang sibuk membaca.

"Aku sedang membaca novel karena memang tidak ada hal yang bisa kukerjakan" Jawab Naruto yang masih sibuk membaca.

"Mungkin kau bisa melakukan kegiatan seperti yang lainnya" Ucap Sakura yang melihat teman-teman yang lainnya yang sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing.

"Aku bukan dari orang yang berada Sakura, aku hidup sebatang kara dan aku membiayai hidupku sendiri mana bisa aku membeli ponsel seperti kalian dikala aku saja hidup serba kekurangan" Jawab Naruto yang kini sudah tidak berkutat pada novelnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Ucap Sakura menyesal karena sepertinya ucapannya menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

"Hey, kau tidak perlu menyesal seperti itu karena kau tidak salah, dan lagipula apa kau tidak malu memiliki teman yang bukan dari orang berada seperti kalian?" Tanya Naruto seperti pertanyaannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku pernah berkata bahwa aku tidak malu memiliki teman sepertimu bahkan aku senang. Aku tidak menganggapmu rendah karena dimataku kau lebih baik dari yang lainnya seperti Sasuke" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Sakura" Ucap Naruto yang masih tersenyum pada Sakura, dan dari kursi samping depan tampak Sasuke menatap kedekatan keduanya dengan tidak suka, Naruto menyadari ketidaksukaan Sasuke tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan cuek terhadap Sasuke karena ia tidak punya alasan untuk takut pada Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mengambil kerja paruh waktu dimana?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku mengambil kerja paruh waktu di sebuah stand ramen yang tidak jauh dari sekolah" Jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah? aku tidak tahu itu, lain kali jika aku tidak sibuk syuting aku akan mampir dan mencicipi ramen buatanmu" Balas Sakura yang di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Datanglah kapanpun, dan aku yakin hari dimana kau memakan ramen buatanku kau akan tersihir dengan rasanya" Ucap Naruto yang sontak membuat keduanya tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah kita lihat nanti" Tantang Sakura, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk yakin.

'Ini yang aku suka darimu Naruto, kau menganggapku dan teman-teman yang lainnya itu sama tidak menganggapku aktris yang harus di utamakan dari yang lainnya. Entah bagaimana aku mengekspresikan perasaanku tapi kau berhasil menarik perhatianku dengan perilaku dan sifatmu itu' Batin Sakura yang masih menatap Naruto yang kini kembali berkutat dengan novelnya, kemudian ia tersenyum jarang ada orang apalagi pemuda yang menganggap novel lebih berharga ketimbang berbicara dengannya, tapi memang begitulah Naruto yang berbeda dari para pemuda pada umumnya.

Saat sudah setengah perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan Naruto kaget karena Sakura tertidur pada bahunya. Tapi, Naruto membiarkan Sakura tertidur tanpa mendorong Sakura agar tak tertidur pada bahunya. Naruto menatap wajah Sakura yang tertidur pulas. Cantik dan manis. Naruto tersenyum dan membelai rambut pink Sakura dengan lembut.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Para siswa sampai ditempat pada sore hari yang membuat mereka harus segera membuat Tenda karena malam hampir datang. Selesai mendirikan tenda, seluruh siswa di bagi tugas. Ada yang pergi ke hutan mencari kayu bakar, ada yang mencari bahan-bahan untuk makanan, ada yang memasak, dan lain-lain. Dan kini hari mulai gelap. Tugas matahari telah digantikan oleh bulan dan ditemani oleh berjuta-juta bintang.

Mereka sedang menyalakan api unggun dan berkumpul secara melingkar. Kegiatan malam itu pertama-tama hanya renungan rohani, lalu dengan cerita-cerita pengalaman siswa, dan melakukan beberapa games ringan. Serta mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama dialuni dengan petikan gitar. Malam ini sangat menyenangkan bagi anak-anak. Tak lupa mereka juga berfoto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan. Dan kegiatan malam itu harus tertutup dengan pengumuman dari anggota Osis yang menyuruh para peserta untuk bangun bagi guna pembagian kelompok.

Karena hari sudah mulai larut, mereka mulai tidur pada tenda masing-masing. Namun, hanya satu manusia yang tak tidur atau lebih tepatnya belum tidur yaitu gadis berambut pink yang mengenakan celana panjang dan sweater karena udara malam ini sangat dingin mengingat mereka berada dibawah kaki gunung. Sakura keluar dari tendanya dan duduk di dekat kayu-kayu bekas api unggun guna membuat tubuhnya menghangat, karena memang dirinya belum mengantuk mungkin kebiasaannya yang akan lelah sehabis syuting.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan segera menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Naruto? Ya..aku belum mengantuk. Kamu juga belum tidur?" Tanya balik Sakura yang membuat Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa memang ada yang salah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja salah, kau bertanya apa aku belum tidur? tentu saja belum jika aku tidur pasti aku berada ditenda bukan disini" Jawab Naruto yang masih sedikti tertawa, sedangkan Sakura memerah karena malu karena pertanyaannnya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah malam, apa tidak sebaiknya kau tidur?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk Naruto" Jawab Sakura kesal.

"Ah ya aku ingat, tadi kau tidur di bus makanya malam ini kau tidak mengantuk" Ucap Naruto di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Balik Sakura sembari memperlihatkan jamnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 p.m.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk sama seperti dirimu" Jawab Naruto yang entah mengapa sekarang tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? kenapa aku merasa kau sedang sedih?" Tanya Sakura yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa" Jawab Naruto.

"Kau kira aku bodoh Naruto, aku ini aktris aku tahu mana yang pura-pura mana yang asli" Ucap Sakura yang dibalas helaan nafas oleh Naruto.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu alasannya" Jawab Naruto yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau tahu aku ini berbeda, aku tidak tahu apa aku memiliki orang tua atau tidak karena sedari kecil aku berada di panti asuhan, setiap malam seperti ini aku selalu menatap langit berharap akan ada bintang jatuh yang akan mengabulkan permohonanku untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku jika mereka masih hidup atau paling tidak mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki orang tua, Mungkin permintaanku seperti anak kecil bukan?" Tanya Naruto kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Tidak, itu bukan kekanakan Naruto itu perasaan yang timbul dari hati" Jawab Sakura.

"Aku selalu berusaha agar tidak terlihar rapuh, aku ingin terlihat kuat walau banyak orang yang mencemoohku karena tidak memiliki orang tua dan tidak mau berteman denganku, selama ini hanya Gaara yang mengerti diriku walau sekarang banyak orang yang menjadi temanku mereka hanya menganggap teman sebagai arti umum" Ucap Naruto sedangkan Sakura memandang Naruto tak percaya karena orang yang ia anggap kuat lahir maupun batin ternyata menyimpan kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik, dulu aku sangat emosi jika ada orang yang mengolok-olokku tentang orang tua bahkan tak jarang mereka harus masuk rumah sakit karena berkelahi denganku, tapi lambat laun aku sadar bahwa itu tidak diperlukan, dan mulai saat itu aku berusaha menahan amarahku dan menjadi diriku yang sekarang ini" Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengalami hidup seberat itu Naruto" Ucap Sakura yang memandang Naruto tak percaya karena anak sesusia Naruto waktu itu seharusnya hidup dengan masa yang menyenangkan.

"Ya inilah kenyataannya, setelah mendengar ceritaku apa kau masih mau menjadi temanku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah berapa kali aku berkata bahwa aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu walau sebesar apapun tembok yang memisahkan kita, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jika kau ingin berbagi kesedihan berbagilah denganku karena dengan berbagi akan membuat dirimu menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum teduh kearah Naruto.

"Terimakasih Sakura, ternyata kau tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan dulu" Balas Naruto.

"Memang menurutmu dulu aku seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gadis manja yang egois yang tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya, aku tidak asal bicara karena saat insiden di Kantin waktu itu kau hanya melihat Konohamaru dengan cuek" Ucap Naruto membuat Dahi Sakura berkedut-kedut menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menganggapku seperti itu" Pungkas Sakura yang di balas tatapan minta maaf dari Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengantuk Sakura matamu sudah mulai memerah" Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Ya, dan kau juga harus tidur Naruto dan aku akan membantumu untuk mencari orang tuamu" Ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Tidak perlu Sakura, kau meu menjadi temanku dengan diriku yang sekarang ini aku sudah sangat senang sekali" Ucap Naruto, kemudian keduanya mulai berdiri untuk kembali menuju tenda masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

'Aku pasti akan membantumu Naruto, aku janji' Batin Sakura.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Saat ini para peserta Kemah sedang dikumpulkan karena mereka akan melanjutkan kegiatan yaitu mencari jejak yang akan mereka laksanakan dalam waktu dua hari yang terbagi dalam 4 waktu yaitu Pagi sampai Siang dan Sore sampai Malam begitu juga dengan hari berikutnya. Semuanya sudah mendapat jatah kelompok masing-masing dan ini waktu kelompok dari kelas XI-3 dan XI-5.

"... Kelompok pertama diketuai oleh Naruto dengan anggota Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Tenten, Lee, dan Haruno Sakura" Ucap Shikamaru memberikan informasi tenatang anggota kelompok, kemudian setelah selesai pembacaan semua kelompok diminta para peserta berdiri di belakang ketua kelompok.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan untuk hari ini akan ada 4 pos yang akan ditunjukan dengan peta dan peta masing-masing kelompok berbeda, dan kalian diminta untuk kembali ke pos utama sebelum waktu makan malam, dan diutamakan untuk kembali dengan selamat tanpa halangan apapun jika kalian merasa tersesat kalian bisa menggunakan suar yang akan menujukan keberadaan kalian, apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya Shikamaru pada para peserta yang di balas serentak oleh para peserta.

"Baiklah dengan ini mencari jejak hari pertama dimulai" Teriak sang ketua osis dengan malam yang kemudian membuat para siswa bergemuruh untuk segera menemukan pos-pos yang di maksud dalam peta.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Ino.

"Menurut peta kita harus ke utara" Ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh semuanya, kecuali Sasuke yang merasa tidak suka jika Naruto menjadi ketua rombongan.

"Hey kau mau disitu terus atau mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya berdiri mematung.

"Tentu saja aku ikut, karena aku ingin memastkan kondisi Sakura" Ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Terserah apa maumu yang menjadi acuanku adalah untuk menyelsaikan mencari jejak hari ini" Ucap Naruto cuek pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura diam-diam tersenyum karena dalam ucapan Naruto terbesit nada tidak suka akan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

'Aku baru tahu ada lelaki yang mempunyi sifat Tsundere seperti dirimu Naruto' Batin Sakura terkekeh.

= Indiscrimate Love =

"Duduklah, Hayate!" Ucap pria paruh baya bermbut pirang.

 _"_ _Arigatou, Minato-sama." Balas orang yang bernama Hayate yang memakai pakaian ala detektif._

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan anakku?" Tanya Minato

"Saya tidak yakin ini putera anda, tapi saya rasa anda bisa memastikan setelah melihat ini!" kata Yamato seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat kepada Minato.

Minato langsung merobek ujung amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya dan terlihat 3 buah foto yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang bagus lagi yang menunjukan foto dimana beberapa anak sedang berfoto bersama, tapi bukan itu masalahnya karena pada foto ini ada gambar anak kecil seperti dirinya.

"Ini? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Minato

"Dari gedung yang rumah yang dulunya adalah sebuah pasti asuhan, yang berada di pinggiran kota Konoha" Jelas Hayate.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memastikannya" Gumam Minato kemudian karena ia yakin bahwa gambar dalam foto itu adalah putranya Menma.

 **= Tobe Continued =**

* * *

Akhirnya Up juga bagaimana menurut kalian, seperti biasa Author memberi bocoran diakhir chapter dan adegan serunya akan dimulai, yah tapi saya mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan dan kurang menarik karena akhir-akhir ini Author sedang membuat makalah tentang tokoh idola dan saya membuat tentang JKT48 hehehe curhat sedikit dan saya akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk di chap depan... kalau begitu terimakasih untuk yang review dan yang mau membaca Fiction ini... Jaa ne.

.

.

.

Dont Forget For Review :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Indiscriminate Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

"Saya tidak yakin ini putera anda, tapi saya rasa anda bisa memastikan setelah melihat ini!" kata Yamato seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat kepada Minato.

Minato langsung merobek ujung amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya dan terlihat 3 buah foto yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang bagus lagi yang menunjukan foto dimana beberapa anak sedang berfoto bersama, tapi bukan itu masalahnya karena pada foto ini ada gambar anak kecil seperti dirinya.

"Ini? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Minato

"Dari gedung yang rumah yang dulunya adalah sebuah pasti asuhan, yang berada di pinggiran kota Konoha" Jelas Hayate.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memastikannya" Gumam Minato kemudian karena ia yakin bahwa gambar dalam foto itu adalah putranya Menma.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Jadi jalan mana yang harus kita lalui?" Tanya Tenten pada Naruto.

"Aku tadi bilang untuk jalan keutara, dan rute yang kita lalui akan cukup jauh dan banyak jalan bercabang dan akan lebih baik jika kita bersama" Ucap Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jika kau sudah siap maka kita akan berangkat" Jawab Naruto.

"Lantas apa kalian semua sudah siap?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

Setelah sedikit perbincangan ahirnya mereka memulai perjalanan menuju pos pertama dari empat pos yang ada, dan diperjalanan Sakura berada disamping Naruto dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa harga dirinya turun karena kalah dengan seorang yang berada di kalangan bawah.

"Hey Naruto kau tidak perlu seserius itu dalam menjalankan menjari jejak ini" Ucap Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak serius hanya saja ini kegiatan yang melelahkan dan aku ingin segera menyelsaikannya" Balas Naruto membenarkan.

"Ya terserah saja Naruto, namun bagiku itu sama saja" Balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hey Forehead kemarilah, aku juga ingin bicara denganmu yang dari tadi asyik ngobrol dengan kapten team sepak bola kita" Ucap Ino atau lebih tepatnya menggoda sahabatnya dan sontak itu membuat keduanya salah tingkah membuat Sakura dengan cepat mengambil posisi di samping Ino.

"Kau menyukai Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke berbisik pada Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Uchiha-san, lagipula aku dan Sakura hanya bersahabat jadi hentikan sifat protektifmu pada Sakura karena kau bukan siapa-siapanya" Jawab Naruto pelan kemudian mempercepat langkahnya sedikit sehingga ia berada satu langkah di depan Sasuke.

"Dasar Dobe" Ucap Sasuke sarkasm.

"Dobe? apa maksudmu Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang tak mau kalah untuk memberikan panggilan sayang.

"Kau..." Desis Sasuke tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Naruto yang fokus memperhatikan peta.

Sedangkan dibarisan belakang kelompok Naruto terlihat Ino dan Sakura sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang berbau pribadi berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling melempar umpatan.

"Hey Forehead kau melihat tidak daritadi Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan rivalitas?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Memang apa urusanku?" Tanya balik Sakura.

"Yah tapi itu wajar saja jika melihat gadis yang disukai dekat dengan pemuda lain bahkan sudah menjadi trending topic di sosial media" Ucap Ino menyindir Sakura tentang foto amatir yang beberapa hari yang lalu di unggah ke instagram.

"Hey... jangan memulai Pig, lagipula yang kau ucapkan itu hanya sekedar gosip!" Balas Sakura memberikan penekanan.

"Tapi kau tahukan apa yang aku ucapkan benarkan? kau yang selama ini tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki kini dekat dengan Naruto" Ucap Ino memberikan fakta-fakta yang ia tahu.

"Urushai" Balas Sakura cemberut membuat Ino tertawa halus, dan tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai dipos pertama yang berada di pinggir sungai dan terlihat disana ada bebera kelompok yang sudah sampai duluan.

"Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan bagaimana kerja di pos pertama, yaitu saya akan memberikan kertas pertanyaan tentang pengetahuan umum pada kalian semua, dan kalian harus menjawabnya dengan benar" Ucap sang sensei memberikan instruksi pada para peserta yang kemudian para anggota Osis memberikan selembar kertas pada masing siswa dan semua soal dalam satu kelompok itu berbeda.

Kurang lebih 30 menit kelompok Naruto akhirnya dapat menyelsaikan seluruh pertanyaan dengan mudah walau membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, kemudian Naruto dan kelompoknya segera menuju ke pos kedua agar mereka dapat beristirahat lebih lama jika mereka sudah menyelsaikan tugas di pos kedua nantinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dipos kedua nanti akan seperti apa? apakah mudah seperti dipos pertama tadi?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tidak, dipos kedua nanti tidak akan tertulis seperti tadi melainkan melibatkan kegiatan fisik, dan kalau tidak salah dengar dari Gaara pos tiga sampai empat nanti akan dibuat labirin begitu juga dengan besok karena dua pos pertama dibuat sebagai pemanasan" Jawab Naruto yang membuat semuanya meneguk ludah, dan akhirnya mereka mengetahui kenapa kegiatan seperti ini disebut mencari jejak.

"Kenapa harus labirin?" Tanya Lee penasaran.

"Kalau menurut asumsiku, mengingat jumlah kita yang mencapi 90 kelompok sekolah tidak ingin mengambil resiko ada kelompok yang tersesat maka dari itu dibuat labirin untuk meminimalisir terjadi kelompok tersesat, dan kalaupun tersesat pihak sekolah bisa mencari disekitar Labirin" Jawab Naruto memberikan asumsinya yang disetujui oleh anggota kelompoknya.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Setelah hampir satu jam berjalan akhirnya mereka tiba dipos kedua dipos kedua ini ternyata mereka harus mengambil bola kecil yang berada di dalam lubangan lumpur, dan sontak itu membuat para siswa bergidik karena tidak biasa mereka masuk kedalam lubangan lumpur memengingat siswa dari Konoha Highschool adalah orang dari kalangan berada.

"Kenapa kita harus masuk kedalam lubangan lumpur?" Tanya Ino pada penjaga pos kedua.

"Untuk mengambil bola, dan kalian hanya bisa mengambil bola sekali saja karena bola itu akan menunjukan berapa lama waktu kalian harus menyelsaikan 2 tugas di labirin nantinya" Jawab sang penjaga pos yang tak lain adalah Kakashi guru yang selalu memakai masker.

"Siapa yang akan turun? kalau aku tidak mau" Tanya Sasuke pada yang lainnya dan jawaban dari mereka hanya bungkaman mulut pertanda sama dengan Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja" Ucap Naruto menawarkan diri yang menepi untuk melepas jaket dan celana panjangnya yang menyisakan setelan kaos dan celana pendek.

"Kau yakin Naruto?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Naruto sudah bersiap untuk menceburkan diri kekubangan lumpur.

"Tentu saja, kalau bukan aku siapa lagi? Teme?" Ucap Naruto sembari melirik keberadaan Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar panggilan sayang dari Naruto untuk Sasuke hanya dapat terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya kalian ada kecocokan" Goda Sakura pada Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda kalau kau mencocokan aku dengan Dobe Sakura" Ucap Sasuke tak terima jika dirinya di cocok-cocokan dengan Naruto.

"Seenaknya saja kau Sakura" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura tertawa karena tanggapan dari Naruto maupun Sakura, dan tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sakura lagi Naruto memasuki kubangan lumpur.

Sudah lima belas menit Naruto memasuki kubangan lumpur dan tak hentinya pula anggota kelompok putri menyemangati Naruto terutama Sakura.

"Ayo Naruto temukan sebagus mungkin" Teriak Sakura.

"Benar, dan jangan lupa waktu yang paling lama" Tambah Ino tak mau kalah dengan Sakura.

"Ck! bisa kalian tenang, ini tidak semudah yang kalian kira" Balas Naruto berteriak dan tak lama kemudian Naruto mendapatkan bola tangan berwarna biru, setelah itu Naruto menepi untuk memperlihatkan hasilnya.

"Ini Sensei" Ucap Naruto memberikan bola itu pada Kakashi yang kemudian dimasukan kedalam ember berisi air bersih.

"Bagaimana Sensei" Tanya Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten penasaran.

"Baiklah angka dibola ini menunjukan angka lima berarti waktu kalian untuk menyelsaikan labirin adalah lima jam dan benda yang harus kalian cari adalah boneka monyet dan jam pasir" Ucap Kakashi memberitahukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan dilabirin nanti, sedangkan kelompok Naruto yang mendengar itupun tersenyum karena waktu mereka tergolong lama.

"Dan sekarang kalian boleh istirahat karena labirin akan dimulai pukul setengah lima sore nanti" Ucap sang Sensei memberitahu siswanya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Setelah membersihkan dari lumpur tadi Naruto langsung masuk kedalam tenda dan langsung menyelimuti dirinya karena ia merasa tidak enak badan, dan ia berharap tidur kali ini dapat membuat tubuhnya membaik saat di labirin nanti.

"Apa kau tidak mau aku bilang pada Sensei Naruto?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak perlu Gaara, aku hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar" Jawab Naruto pelan yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Ucap Gaara kemudian keluar tak ingin mengganggu istirahat sahabatnya, dan tak lama kemudian setelah ia keluar dari tenda ia berpapasan dengan Sakura.

"Gaara apa kau melihat Naruto? karena sedari tadi sejak kami berpisah dipos dua ia tidak berkumpul kembali dengan kami untuk membahas mencari jejak dilabirin nanti" Tanya Sakura pada Gaara.

"Oh Naruto? ia sedang berada di tenda beristirahat, sepertinya ia terserang flu karena daritadi tubuhnya menggigil dan badannya juga hangat" Jawab Gaara membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Flu?"

"Ya, sepertinya karena ia tadi masuk kekubangan lumpur dan mandi di sungai yang airnya sangat dingin, jujur saja saat aku melihat kondisi Naruto pucat seperti itu aku merasa cemas, tadi aku ingin memberitahu Sensei tapi ia menolak" Ucap Gaara menjelaskan.

"Seperti itu, apakah aku boleh melihat keadaannya?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa cemas dengan kondisi Naruto.

"Tentu saja, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menemani karena aku masih ada urusan di Osis" Jawab Gaara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tenda dimana Naruto beristirahat.

"Naruto" Panggil Sakura seraya memasuki tenda, dan setelah itu ia mendapati Naruto yang tertidur meringkuk dengan tubuh berlapis selimut dengan wajah pucat dan bibir memutih.

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan Gaara bahwa kau terserang flu?" Tanya Sakura pelan tidak mau mengganggu tidur Naruto yang terlihat nyenyak, kemudian tangan mulus Sakura mendekat untuk menyentuh kening Naruto, dan benar saja ia merasakan kening Naruto hangat mendekati panas.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mencarikan air hangat untuk mengompresmu agar demammu turun" Kemudian Sakura keluar untuk mencari air hangat, dan beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan sebaskom air hangat yang ia dapat dari regu memasak, dan tak lupa pula handuk kecil.

Sakura memandang tubuh Naruto dengan sendu karena sifat manja dari anggota kelompoknya membuat Naruto yang lagi-lagi harus turun tangan demi tercapainya tugas dari mencari jejak ini, dimata Sakura Naruto bukan hanya teman yang luar biasa namun juga sosok pemimpin yang dapat mengayomi anggotanya dan pantas saja Guy-sensei yang merupakan pembimbing dari team sepak bola sekolah memilih Naruto menjadi kapten team.

"Cepatlah sembuh Naruto" Ucap Sakura lembut sembari membenarkan letak handuk yang berada dikening Naruto, daritadi ia tidak bosan untuk memandang wajah Naruto.

"Walau kau merasa kedinginan tapi tetap saja tubuhmu menghantarkan rasa hangat pada orang disekitarmu" Ucap Sakura terkik pelan, dan tawa pelan Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit terganggu yang kemudian bangun dari tidurnya.

"S-Sakura A-Apa yang kau l-lakukan di-disini?" Tanya Naruto patah-patah karena dirinya masih merasakan kedinginan walau tidak sehebat tadi.

"Tentu saja aku merawatmu Baka, karena Gaara ada urusan Osis maka aku yang merawatmu lagipula ini juga salah kami hingga membuatmu sakit" Jawab Sakura.

"Ini bukan salah kalian, dan terimakasih karena sudah mau merawatku" Ucap Naruto pelan namun tak patah-patah lagi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau istirahat agar kau cepat sembuh, dan kalau nanti kau masih belum membaik kau tidak usah ikut ke labirin" Ucap Sakura yang di tanggapi gelengan oleh Naruto membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku akan ikut nanti bagaimanapun kondisiku lagipula sekarang aku sudah merasa baikan" Jawab Naruto.

"Tap-..." Ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Sudahlah jangan cerewet" Potong Naruto membuat perempatan muncul didahi lebar Sakura, jika ia tidak mengingat Naruto sedang sakit ia pastikan kepala Naruto ia akan merasakan jitakannya.

"Kau itu orangnya cuek, tapi sekali bicara kau bicara seenaknya" Ucap Sakura dengan memayunkan bibirnya membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu hanya saja..." Naruto tampak bingung untu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Sakura mengulang ucapan Naruto.

"Hanya saja kau terlihat manis dengan wajah cemberut seperti tadi" Goda Naruto yang sontak menimbulkan rona merah dipipi Sakura.

Blush

'Kenapa aku malu hanya karena ucapannya' Pikir Sakura yang berusaha meredam rasa kikuknya.

"Maaf jika ucapanku tadi salah" Naruto meminta maaf setelah sadar akan ucapannya atau lebih tepat rayuannya.

"Tak apa, terimakasih karena mengatakan aku manis" Balas Sakura yang masih merona merah, begitu juga Naruto yang nampak ada semburat tipis berwarna merah yang menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Sakura sudah sering mendengar kata manis dari banyak orang bahkan beberapa pemuda populer yang ada di jepang namun saat Naruto yang mengatakannya ada perasaan yang berbeda dan Sakura menyukai itu.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Saat ini para siswa sedang berkumpul di sebuah tanah lapang yang bersiap untuk kegiatan mencari jejak selanjutnya yaitu memasuki labirin dan dengan waktu yang dibatasi mereka harus menemukan dua benda yang ada di bola tadi sebagai ganti dari pos ketiga dan keempat.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu?" Tanya Sakura cemas mengingat wajah Naruto masih pucat walau tidak sepucat tadi.

"Aku tak apa Sakura, walau bagaimanapun juga kita adalah kelompok kita berangkat bersama maka kita juga harus menyelsaikan semuanya bersama" Ucap Naruto sambil menahan rasa pusing yang bersarang dikepalanya, Sakurapun menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku mengerti Naruto, tapi demi kesehatanmu aku mohon menurutlah" Ucap Sakura cemas karena sifat Naruto yang keras kepala ini.

"Tak apa Sakura, asal kau bersamaku aku yakin aku tidak akan apa-apa, karena jika aku bersama dengan sahabatku aku merasa aku memiliki kekuatan untuk terus maju" Sakura tidak dapat menahan rona merah yang ada di pipinya akibat ulah ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri, jika kau merasakan kau sudah tidak kuat lagi maka kau harus berhenti" Nasehat Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto yang meyunggingkan senyum kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah, lama-lama bicaramu seperti ibu-ibu saja" Ucapan Naruto sukses menimbulkan perempatan di dahi Sakura.

"Kau itu sedang sakit, apa kau mau aku pukul?" Tanya Sakura kesal dengan mengayunkan tangannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat meringis melih Sakura yang siap memberikan pukulan padanya.

"Tidak, dan terimakasih Sakura" Ucap Naruto kemudian, dan Sakura yang membalas ucapan Naruto dengan senyuman.

'Kita baru beberapa hari saling mengenal, tapi aku sudah merasa kita sudah saling mengenal dari dulu, mungkin karena sifatmu yang friendly membuat kita bisa menjadi sahabat dalam hitungan hari' Batin Sakura yang tak henti memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Naruto agar pemuda itu bersemangat, dan pikiran Sakura itu kemudian terbuyarkan oleh suara sang Sensei yang sepertinya akan memberikan instruksi.

"Baiklah beberapa saat lagi kita akan melakukan kegiatan mencari jejak yang ketiga dan keempat, dan misi kalian dilabirin adalah mencari dua benda yang ada di bola petunjuk yang kalian ambil di kubangan lumpur. Setelah kalian selesai menemukan dua benda yang dimaksud kalian harus segera mencari jalan keluar dari labirin karena waktu kalian terbatas seperti yang tertera pada bola petunjuk" Ucap Sensei yang memberikan informasi tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan nanti, dan alasan para Anggota Osis memilih tempat ini tidak lain karena adanya hutan kecil yang seluk beluknya miri dengan labirin.

"Dan satu lagi, di labirin nanti kalian tidak boleh membawa senter atau alat penerang lainnya, kami hanya menyediakan lentera dan jika minyak di lentera itu habis maka kalian harus berjalan dalam gelap mengandalkan sinar bulan" Ucap sang Sensei sembari menunjuk bulan purnama sempurna yang memancarkan sinar terang.

"Jadi apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan seputar kegiatan sore sampai malam hari nanti?" Tanya Sensei pada para peserta, yang di balas gelengan oleh peserta pertanda mereka mengerti apa yang diinstrusikan oleh sang sensei.

"Kalau kalian sudah mengerti kalian bisa mulai kegiatan dari sekarang, dan apabila kalian melewati batas waktu dari waktu dari bola petunjuk maka kalian akan mendapat hukuman nantinya" Ucap sang Sensei kemudian para peserta mulai memasuki 3 gerbang masuk berbeda untuk melaksanakan tugas, begitu juga dengan kelompok Naruto yang sudah bersedian yang kemudian memasuki gerbang tengah.

'Kami-sama beri kami kemudahan dalam melaksanakan kegiatan ini, dan jagalah Naruto agar ia dapat menyelsaikan tugas ini bersama' Sakura memanjatkan do'a sebelum memulai kegiatan yang kemungkinan akan menyita banyak waktu istirahat ini.

= Indiscrimate Love =

Sedangkan dilain tempat nampak Pria paruh berambut pirang yaitu Namikaze Minato tampak menganga terkejut sekaligus senang dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Apakah anda yakin?" Tanya Minato meminta kepastian dari dari pria berumur di depannya ini.

"Tentu saja aku tidak salah, karena aku yakin bahwa itu adalah foto miliknya, karena aku sempat beberapa kali melihatnya dulu sebelum panti asuhan itu ditutup dan walaupun aku sudah tua tidak mungkin aku salah mengenali dia" Jawab Kakek itu pada Minato.

"Kalau begitu apakah kakek mengetahui nama dari anak yang ada digambar ini?" Tanya Minato karena ada kemungkinan nama anaknya bukanlah Menma karena mungkin pihak panti asuhan memberikan nama lain pada Menma.

"Maaf, kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu yang aku tahu bahwa dia adalah anak dari panti asuhan itu" Jawab sang kakek pada Minato.

"Apakah Kakek tahu dimana dia pergi sekarang, atau di adopsi?" Tanya Minato lagi yang dibalas gelengan pelan oleh sang kakek.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang tapi aku tahu pasti saat Panti asuhan itu ditutup ia tidak diadopsi oleh keluarga manapun" Jawaban dari sang Kakek membuat Minato tersenyum karena ada kemungkin Menma tidak jauh dari Konoha bahkan mungkin berada di Konoha.

"Terimakasih Kakek karena sudah memberikan informasi kepada saya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Pamit Minato yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang Kakek, dan didepan kediaman sang Kakek tampak Hayate sudah menunggunya.

"Bagaiman Minato-sama?" Tanyanya.

"Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya bahwa itu memang Menma" Jawab Minato pada Hayate.

"Begitu, aku yakin Kushina-sama yang mendengar berita ini pasti akan senang" Ucap Hayate yang dibalas anggukan penuh keyakinan oleh Minato, kemudian mereka memasuki mobil untuk kembali ke Kekediaman Namikaze.

Sedangkan di lain tempat Kushina yang mendengar suara mobil yang memasuki kediamannya segera keluar dari kamar sang putra bungsu yang tadi ia temani saat sebelum tidur mengingat Yahiko putranya masih duduk di bangku Primary School.

"Kau sudah pulang Minato? dan kenapa wajahmu terlihat senang sekali?" Tanya Kushina pada suaminya heran, karena masuk rumah suaminya ini tersenyum lebar yang membuat dirinya merasa penasaran.

"Kau ingin tahu Kushina?" Tanya Minato yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina, yang kemudian Minato mengambil sesuatu di kantongnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah Aplop berwarna coklat.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kushina heran karena Minato memberikan amplop itu dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum membuat Kushina semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

"Buka saja" Jawab Minato sok misterius membuat Kushina mendengus, dan kemudian matanya membola terkejut melihat benda yang ada didalam amplop itu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini Minato?" Tanya Kushina dengan mata bergetar tapi tidak memungkiri ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan kala melihat dua buah foto yang menunjukan gambar seorang anak berusia 10 tahun.

"Itu aku menemukan dengan bantuan Hayate kemarin lusa, dan saat itu aku belum memberitahumu karena aku ingin mencari kepastian dulu, dan tadi akhirnya aku menemukan kepastian yaitu foto digambar itu adalah Menma" Jelas Minato membuat Kushina menangis terharu karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama dirinya memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan putranya kembali.

"Lantas apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaannya Menma?" Tanya Kushina kemudian yang dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Minato.

"Masih belum, tapi dengan mendapat petunjuk bahwa Menma tidak diadopsi maka aku yakin bahwa Menma berada disekitar Konoha bahkan mungkin di Konoha" Jawab Minato memberikan pengharapan bagi Kushina yang selama ini hampir setiap malam selalu memikirkan putranya sulungnya.

= Tobe Continued =

* * *

Yah akhirnya Up juga chap 4 ini walaupun banyak kesalahan disana-sini, dan jujur saja saya juga agak terbebani karena diwaktu yang sama tugas remidial begitu sangat menumpuk dan lagi hari jumat besok adalah hari penerimaan Rapor yang artinya siap-siap untuk mendengar ceramah orang tua, tapi dengan niat saya membuat Fiction ini. Dan bagaimana menurut para reader mengenai Chap 4 ini?

Yah walaupun hasilnya mungkin tak semenarik chap sebelumnya dan bahkan bisa di bilang hancur karena ceritanya begitu memaksa sekali di bagian sana –sini tapi yah walau bagaimanapun saya cukup puas dengan hasil kerja saya disaat kondisi saya masih kurang baik karena remidi-remidal terus.

* * *

.

.

.

Dont Forget For Review :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Indiscriminate Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini Minato?" Tanya Kushina dengan mata bergetar tapi tidak memungkiri ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan kala melihat dua buah foto yang menunjukan gambar seorang anak berusia 10 tahun.

"Itu aku menemukan dengan bantuan Hayate kemarin lusa, dan saat itu aku belum memberitahumu karena aku ingin mencari kepastian dulu, dan tadi akhirnya aku menemukan kepastian yaitu foto digambar itu adalah Menma" Jelas Minato membuat Kushina menangis terharu karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama dirinya memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan putranya kembali.

"Lantas apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaannya Menma?" Tanya Kushina kemudian yang dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Minato.

"Masih belum, tapi dengan mendapat petunjuk bahwa Menma tidak diadopsi maka aku yakin bahwa Menma berada disekitar Konoha bahkan mungkin di Konoha"

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 5 ~XXX~**

Naruto dan kelompoknya kini sedang menyelusuri labirin, ini sudah berlalu 30 menit tapi mereka belum ada tanda-tanda untuk menemukan kedua benda yang sedang mereka cari yaitu boneka monyet dan jam pasir agar mereka bisa secepatnya mencari jalan keluar dari labirin.

"Kau tak apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura khawatir yang melihat wajah Naruto semakin pucat, mungkin karena cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tidak apa hanya kepalaku sedikit pusing" Bohong Naruto karena saat ini ia merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan berkunang-kunang tapi demi kelompoknya ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.

"Yang dikatakan Sakura benar Naruto, wajahmu terlihat pucat" Sahut Ino yang melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat pucat.

"Aku tak apa Ino sud-... ug" Naruto mengerang karena merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, dan sontak itu membuat perasaan cemas Sakura muncul.

"Kalian duluan saja, biar aku yang menjaga Naruto disini" Ucap Sakura memandang Sasuke, Ino, dan Tenten.

"Baiklah, kami tak apa Sakura lebih baik kau jaga Naruto kami akan berusaha menemukan boneka monyet dan jam pasir itu dan jika waktu masih memungkinkan kami semua akan kembali kesini tetapi jika tidak memungkinkan mungkin hanya beberapa dari kami yang akan datang" Ucap Ino panjang lebar yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura, setelah itu dengan enggan Sasuke mengambil lentera dari Naruto karena ia tidak rela meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura berduaan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura cemas melihat wajah kedinginan Naruto, tapi paling tidak mereka sudah berada dibawah pohon rindang jadi tidak khawatir untuk mendudukan Naruto.

"A-..."

"Aku ingin kau menjawab jujur dan tidak berkata bahwa kau tidak apa-apa" Potong Sakura galak membuat Naruto meringis merasa takut.

"Baiklah, aku merasa diriku rasanya berat sekali dan meriang dan kepalaku rasanya seperti dilempari krikil" Jawab Naruto yang kini sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi.

"Sebentar..." Ucap Sakura menggantung seraya menggambil sesuatu dari ranselnya yang ternyata adalah handuk kecil dan termos kecil.

"Aku akan mengompresmu supaya panasmu bisa turun dan besok kondisimu bisa pulih" Ungkap Sakura seraya menempelkan handuk kecil pada dahi Naruto yang tadi sudah dibasahi oleh air hangat.

"Sakura" Panggil Naruto pelan.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau merawat dan menjagaku disini" Ujar Naruto yang menimbulkan rona tipis dikedua pipi Sakura.

"S-sama-sama" Balas Sakura gugup membua Naruto tertawa tertahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang dikatakan sensei benar ya kali ini bulan purnama muncul dan sedang bersinar dengan terang pantas saja sensei tidak memberi bahan bakar cadangan" Ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"Kau benar, tapi sayang malam indah seperti ini tidak ada bintang yang bertabur dilangit" Sahut Naruto membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Memang kenapa? kalau aku perhatikan seperti kau suka bintang" Ucap Sakura.

"Kau memang benar, aku memang menyukai bintang" Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menyukai bintang bukan yang lainnya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Karena sedari kecil aku memandang bintang adalah sebagai impian yang harus kukejar sampai dapat, tak peduli sejauh apa, setinggi apa, dan apapun rintangannya aku akan berusaha menggapainya" Jawab Naruto membuat Sakura memandangnya kagum.

"Aku yakin kau dapat menggapai semua impianmu, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah menyerah" Sahut Sakura yang dibalas senyum miring oleh Naruto.

"Lalu, kau sendiri apa memiliki impian yang belum terwujud?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Impian ya? Sebenarnya aku memiliki cita-cita namun tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku lagi semenjak aku menjadi aktris yaitu menjadi seoran dokter spesialis" Jawab Sakura pada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu bermimpilah, karena mimpi tidak hanya satu saja, kita dapat bermimpi sebanyak apa yang kita mau" Balas Naruto pada Sakura yang dibalas pandangan tak mengerti oleh Sakura, dan ia baru sadar bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang sangat sulit ditebak.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Mimpi tidak hanya satu, maka kerjalah impianmu untuk menjadi dokter! Kau tahu jika kau menjadi dokter itu akan membuat dirimu terlihat sempurna walau manusia tidak ada yang sempurna" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang masih pelan karena tubuhnya belum pulih total.

"Aku? Sempurna?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Entah, hanya saja terlintas di pikiranku jika kau menjadi seorang dokter kupikir itu hal yang sangat bagus" Jawab Naruto yang semakin membuat Sakura merona tapi sayang Naruto tidak menyadarinya karena memang sifat bawaannya yang kurang peka dalam masalah perempuan.

"Kau daritadi berbicara tentang Impian, lalu kau sendiri tidak pernah memberitahu impianmu" Ucap Sakura yang mengalihkan pembicaraannya ke hal yang lebih normal.

"Hahahaha…. Jadi kau ingin tahu? Sebenarnya cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang dokter sama sepertimu, tapi impianku sebenarnya adalah untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku atau tidak sekedar mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki orang tua" Jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum miris, miris setiap ia mengingat bahwa ia besar tanpa kasih sayang orang tua.

"Lalu jika kau nyatanya bertemu dengan mereka apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak membeci mereka yang sudah meninggalkanmu sejak kecil?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Membenci untuk apa? Memang dulu aku pernah berpikir bahwa mereka sangat kejam padaku yang menelantarkan diriku sendirian tapi lamban laun aku sadar bahwa kebencian tidak ada gunanya dan aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan benci ini dan kemudian rasanya aku ingin bertemu mereka dan bertanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga mereka harus meninggalkanku saat aku keci" Jawab Naruto sambil melihat keatas menerawang keatas langit seolah ia dapat menemukan jawaban diatas sana.

"Aku yakin kau akan menemukan mereka Naruto, dan aku janji aku akan membantumu" Ucap Sakura memberikan tanda piss-nya tanda ia berjanji akan membantu Naruto.

"Tak perlu Sakura, karena kau mau menjadi temanku saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup" Sahut Naruto karena sebenarnya ia tidak ingin terikat janji dengan seseorang, setelah itu mereka terlingkup dalam suasana hening, hingga suara lembut Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Naruto" Panggil Sakura yang membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba yang membua Naruto cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Balik Naruto yang dibalas dengusan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau mau menjawab atau tidak itu bukan masalah" Jawab Sakura pura-pura kesal dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya membuat ia menggemaskan dimata Naruto.

"Suka ya? sebenarnya aku tidak atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta dan aku juga tidak tahu apa itu cinta, walau sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku sangat senang jika bertemu seseorang dan sering merasa sepi jika tidak melihatnya" Jawab Naruto kemudian membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura was-was, entah mengapa mengetahui Naruto menyukai orang lain membuat dadanya merasa sesak seperti terkena asma.

"Dia adalah seseorang yang keras kepala namun baik dan juga peduli dengan orang lain, dan jika aku berada didekatnya sering aku merasa tidak pantas berada didekatnya mengingat siapa aku dan siapa dirinya" Ucap Naruto yang mendeskripikan dengan tepat yang hanya dibalas pandangan bingung oleh Sakura.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura tak sabar membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa memang ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Tidak, hanya saja apa kau tidak tahu siapa yang aku maksud padahal aku sudah memberitahu dengan tepat siapa orang itu" Jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum lebar melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang sakit.

"Memang siapa?"

"Dia ada didekatku" Pungkas Naruto.

"Siapa? memang ada orang lain lagi di sekitar kita? apa yang kau maksud adalah makhluk halus atau sejenisnya" Tanya Sakura yang membuat Naruto semakin tertawa dengan intesitas yang semakin keras.

Duak!

"Ittai... kenapa kau memukulku apa salahku?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba dijitak oleh Sakura.

"Karena bukan menjawabku pertanyaanku malah menertawakanku" Balas Sakura yang dari tadi dibuat kesal oleh tingkah Naruto yang seolah ingin menggodanya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tertawa jika kau tidak sadar bahwa orang yang ku maksud adalah dirimu dan kemudian berbicara seenaknya seolah aku ini memiliki indra keenam" Ucap Naruto spontan.

"Aku? jadi seseorang yang kau maksud adalah aku?" Tanya Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Naruto dalam hati mengerutuki kecerobohannya.

"Ya kau benar, aku senang berteman denganmu karena kau mau menjadi temanku tanpa memandang statusku dan kadang aku merasa sedih jika mengingat apa saja hal yang kita lakukan bersama" Pungkas Naruto jujur dengan pikirannya, tapi entah mengapa jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia tidak menyutujui apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu? justru seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu karena berkat dirimu aku tahu apa itu arti kehidupan dan juga impian yang membuatku menjadi pribadi yang lebih lagi" Balas Sakura dengan kedua pipi memerah.

Kemudian Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya kemudian ikut bersandar disamping Sakura, untuk waktu beberapa lama mereka masih berada disuasana yang hening hingga keduanya menoleh kearah yang bersamaan, keduanya sama-sama terjerat akan indahnya bola mata yang dimiliki keduanya.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan keduanya mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka yang semaki mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka hingga bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman, ciuman yang awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman kasih kini menjadi lumatan agresif dari keduanya.

"Ahhh..." Dengan nafas tak beraturam Naruto melepaskan pungutan antara dirinya dengan Sakura setelah sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan, Sakurapun tak jauh beda kini wajahnya sudah memerah total dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, jujur aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, tadi aku hanya terbawa suasana, kumohon maafkan aku" Ucap Naruto sedikit panik dan merara bersalah atas apa yang terjadi.

"Tak apa, Naruto tadi aku juga terbawa suasana jadi ini juga salahku" Balas Sakura dengan wajah memerah total dengan nafas yang masih tampak tak beraturan.

"Sungguh aku minta maaf, tapi ku harap ini tidak mengganggu tali pertemanan kita tapi jika kau tidak menerim-.." Ucapan Naruto tak terselsaikan kala sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menempel di bibir Naruto, dan itu membuatnya terkejut karena Sakura menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba hanya sekilas namun dapat membuatnya stuck ditempat.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu" Ucap Sakura dengan pipi merona pekat dengan nafas sedikit tak beraturan, sedangkan Naruto tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura.

Tak terasa keduanya sudah menghabiskan waktu 3jam bersama dan juga tampak hari sudah mulai larut, tak lama kemudian Sasuke, Lee, Ino, dan Tenten sudah kembali dengan benda yang mereka cari, dan ternyata waktu yang tersisa masih cukup banyak yaitu 1 jam.

"Kalian sudah kembali?" Sambut Sakura dengan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja Forehead, dan kita sudah membawa bonekanya dan jam pasir" Jawab Ino yang menunjukan boneka ditangannya, dan jam pasir yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari pintu keluar labirin, agar kita cepat sampai di camp agar kita segera istirahat karena besok kita harus menghadapi labirin lagi" Ucap Naruto yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan tampak terlihat tubuhnya sudah mulai sehat.

"Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya Tenten pada Naruto.

"Tak apa, tadi Sakura sudah mengompresku jadi aku sudah mulai baikan" Jawab Naruto yang mulai maju didepan, sedangkan Ino tampak curiga karena ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh sahabatnya ini selalu berubah-ubah.

"Kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara kalian tadi di tenda nanti Forehead" Ucap Ino menekankan dibeberapa kata seolah ia ada hakim yang sedang mengadili terdakwa.

"Tak terjadi apa-apa" Balas Sakura tak peduli namun dengan pipi memerah pekat jika mengingat kejadian tadi, namun Ino tak semudah itu dibohongi mengingat ekspresi dari sahabatnya itu, kemudian keduanya berjalan mengikuti rombongan kelompok yang mencari jalan keluar dari labirin.

~ XXX~ Indicrimate Love ~XXX~

Tampak seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Minato sedang menimang-nimang sebuah map berwarna coklat yang ada ditangannya yang merupakan data yang diberikan oleh detektif yang ia sewa untuk mencari keberadaan putra sulungnya yang selama ini menghilang.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat petunjuk baru Hayate?" Tanya Minato pada Hayate menanyakan seputra perkembangan tentang pencarian putranya selama ini.

"Untuk saat ini saya masih belum menemukan petunjuk yang berarti dimana keberadaan putra anda, tapi saya mendapat informasi bahwa sesorang pernah bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan putra anda yang berada didalam foto" Ucap Hayate membuat Minato terkejut mendengar ada yang mengetaui keberadaan putranya.

"Lalu apa yang ia ketahui tentang putraku?" Tanya Minato tak sabar.

"Tak banyak, ia hanya pernah melihat sekilas setelah ia menyelamatkan anaknya yang dikira hilang, dan Ibu itu juga berkata bahwa dia memakai seragam Konoha Highschool yang berarti kemunngkinan anda dapat menemukan putra anda di Konoga Highschool tapi kemungkinan anda harus mengurungkan niat anda terlebih dahulu" Jelas Hayate mengenai apa saja informasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minato heran,

"Karena saat ini siswa Konoha Highschool sedang mengadakan kemah, dan alangkah baiknya jika anda menunggu mereka kembali dari kemah, lagipula anda mempunyai seorang kenalan yang mempunyai anak bersekolah disana bukan?" Tanya Hayate di balas anggukan oleh Minato.

"Lebih baik anda tanya terlebih dahulu pada anak kenal anda untuk memastikan apa benar ia adalah orang yang kita cari" Jelas Hayate.

"Apakah menurutmu ada kemungkinan dia adalah Menma?" Tanya Minato meminta pendapat dari Hayate.

"Ada kemungkinan dia adalah putra anda, bahkan kemungkinan itu sangat besar mengingat fisiknya begitu mirip dengan anda, namun itu semua siapa yang tahu jika Kami-sama berkata anda dan Kushina-sama akan bertemu lagi dengan Menma-sama pasti akan bertemu tapi hanya waktu yang akan menjawab dan penantian anda selama belasan tahun ini sudah menemukan titik terang" Ucap Hayate memberikan pendapatnya pada Minato.

"Akupun berharap seperti itu Hayate, karena aku dan Kushina sudah sangat merindukan Menma" Ucap Minato sambil mengadah kelangit-langit ruang kerjanya.

"Begitu, lalu dimana Kushina-sama dan Yahiko? mengingat ini hari minggu tidak mungkin Yahiko bersekolah?" Tanya Hayate pada Minato.

"Mereka sedang berbelanja keperluan keluarga, tadinya aku ingin menemani mereka tapi Kushina menolak karena ingin pergi sendiri, dan rencana aku akan memberitahu Kushina nanti tentang ini, aku yakin ia akan senang mendengarnya" Sahut Minato senang yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hayate.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Minato-sama, jika ada informasi lagi akan saya laporkan pada anda, jika anda masih belum jelas dengan apa yang saya jelaskan anda dapat membaca laporan saya" Ucap Hayate pamit pada Minato.

"Baiklah, terimakasih kerja samanya Hayate" Ucap Minato kemudian Hayate keluar dari ruangan Minato.

'Tinggal selangkah lagi penantian kami selama belasan tahu akan terbayar' Pikir Minato senang.

~ XXX~ Indicrimate Love ~XXX~

Naruto dan kelompoknya tampak lelah sekali setelah menyelsaikan misi mereka di kemah tahun ini, mereka akhirya bisa keluar dari Labirin di hari kedua mereka tampak seperti mandi keringat karena memang cuaca hari ini memang sangat panas apalagi rute yang mereka lewati jarang ada pohon yang tinggi, dan artinya jika Labirin kedua telah selesai maka akan tiba di hujung masa kamah ini akan berakhir dan pastinya mereka sebentar lagi akan kembali kerumah masing-masing.

"Huah... akhirnya hari panas dan melelahkan ini berakhir juga" Teriak Ino yang daritadi mengeluh dengan cuaca panas yang terjadi.

"Jangan berteriak Pig, kau membuat telingaku pengang menurutmu hanya kau saja yang lelah? aku juga lelah" Balas Sakura pada Ino yang di balas rengutan oleh Ino.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Naruto kemarin, nanti di bus kau harus menjelaskannya" Ucap Ino mengancam pada Sakura, namun Sakura hanya mendengus seolah tak takut akan ancaman yang Ino tebarkan padanya.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan sedikit menjelaskan padamu" Goda Sakura pada Ino yang sontak membuat Ino memekik kesal yang hanya ditanggapi tawa dari Sakura.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai Naruto Forehead?" Tanya Ino berbisik pada Sakura tepat berada di samping telinga Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Balas Sakura menggoda Ino dengan senyum jahil terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Forehead" Pekik Ino lagi dan lagi.

Tak lama berselang sebuah suara sirine berbunyi menandakan peserta kemah harus berkumpul di lapangan untuk mengetahui informasi selanjutnya akan apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah kemah yang kita adakan akan segera berakhir, harap para siswa untuk berbenah-benah dan membersihkan area sekitar tempat kemah dan nanti sebelum ham dua siang para siswa dan siswi harus bersiap untuk masuk kedalam bus" Ucap panitia kemah yaitu Shikamaru yang memberikan arahan kepada para siswa.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari sang ketua Osis para siswa masuk kedalam tenda untuk merapikan baju dan membersihkan sampah yang ada didalam tenda mereka. pembersihan lahan kemah itu berlangsung hinggal pukul 1 lebih lima belas menit dan ketika jam menunjukan pukul 01.30 para siswa sudah berkumpul di lapangan untuk mengabses siapa saja yang belum ada.

"Apa semuanya sudah lengkap?" Tanya Shikamaru pada peserta kemah.

"Sudah" Jawab semuanya serentak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian bisa masuk kedalam bus" Ucap Shikamaru malas, yang mendapat deklikan dari para guru karena tanpa adanya sambutan atau penutupan Shikamaru langsung menyuruh masuk seluruh siswa, setelah semua siswa masuk akhirnya buspun berangkat untuk kembali kesekolah tercinta mereka.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang kemarin? kau semalam dengan seenaknya tidur tanpa menjelaskan terlebih dahulu" Ucap Ino pada Sakura dengan nada menuntut.

"Aku lelah Ino" Ucap Sakura membuat Ino memincingkan matanya.

"Lelah katamu? kau hanya menunggu Naruto saja" Ucap Ino yang dibalas cengesan oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan ceritakan..." Ucap Sakura kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Ino kemudian membisikan sesuatu kepada Ino.

"NANI!" Teriak Ino tanpa sadar karena kaget mendengar pengakuan dari Sakura, dna sontak teriakan Ino membuat seluruh penghuni bus mengalihkan perhatian padanya, Sakura maupun Ino hanya dapat meminta maaf akan keberisikan mereka.

"Kau? ber- Berciuman dengan Naruto?" Tanya Ino tak percaya dengan muka kaget dan sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

"Aku tadi sudah bilang, itu hanya karena kami terbawa suasana jadi ya... hehe" Ucap Sakura gugup.

"Sekarang aku tanya, apa kau mencintainya Forehead? katakan dengan jujur dan jangan bercanda" Ucap Ino pada Sakura serius.

"Ya, ya aku akui aku mencintainya entah bagaimana caranya orang sederhana seperti Naruto bisa masuk kedalam hatiku, kemarin-kemarin aku tidak menyadarinya karena pikiranku masih saja menyangkal tapi setelah kejadian semalam aku sadar bahwa perasaanku bukan hanya rasa kagum semata tapi aku memang mencintainya" Ucap Sakura pelan dengan muka memerah, sedangkan Ino hanya menatap Sakura lembut, karena sahabatnya ini yang jarang dekat dengan laki-laki kini bisa jatuh cinta pada lelaki.

"Lalu kapan kau akan mengucapkannya?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Entah, aku masih belum siap, yang pasti aku akan mengutarakannya karena ini lebih sulit daripada memerankan apa yang sudah disekenariokan oleh sutradara" Jawab Sakura pada Ino.

"Ya, tapi kau harus tahu Sakura Skenario yang dibuat oleh Kami-sama jauh lebih baik daripada yang dibuat oleh Sutradara" Balas Ino pada Sakura, kemudian keduanya terlibat dalam obrolan ringan hingga mereka sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Huah... akhirnya kita sampai disekolah" Ucap Ino pada Sakura.

"Ya ahhh... itu Yamato-san sudah datang kalau begitu aku dulu ya Pig" Ucap Sakura pada Ino.

"Yamato-san" Teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya, karena terlalu senang Sakura tiba-tiba kaki Sakura terseleo, bukan itu masalahnya melainkan posisinya yang berada ditengah jalan.

"SAKURA, AWAASS!" Teriak Ino dan Yamato-san yang melihat Sakura duduk tersimpuh di tengah jalan dengan mobil yang mendekat dengan cepat kearahnya.

TIN TIN TIN

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara, matanya membelak karena Sakura terjatuh di tengah jalan dengan Ino yang meneriaki Sakura.

Grep!

Naruto dengan sigap mendorong Sakura hingga terdorong ke pinggir jalan. Namun naas bagi Naruto, dia belum sempat bangun dan tertabrak mobil yang akan menabrak Sakura tadi.

Sakura yang melihat sendiri insiden di depan matanya, sempurna membulatkan matanya namun tak lama karena Sakura langsung berlari kearah Naruto melupakan rasa sakit yang ada dikakinya itu untuk melihat apa benar yang tertabrak adalah Naruto, dan terlihat Naruto yang sedang bernafas pendek dengan darah mengucur di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku Naruto, jika saja kau tidak menyelamatkanku kau tidak akan seperti ini.."

"K-Karena A-AKu mencintamu Sakura... M-Maaf-" Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto tidak sadarkan diri rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dibagian kepala.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sakura khawatir.

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

 **Akhirya Idiscrimate Love bisa up juga, bagaimana menurut Reader?** Tapi seperti biasa mungkin akan banyak Typo karena saya tidak mengoreksinya dan sepertinya Chapter 5 ini sangat dipaksakan teruatam di arc terakhir hehe. tapi yang penting saya bisa Update hehe... Jaa ne

 **Next Up : The Destiny of Hearth**

.

.

.

Dont Forget For Review :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Indiscriminate Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

Sakura yang melihat sendiri insiden di depan matanya, sempurna membulatkan matanya namun tak lama karena Sakura langsung berlari kearah Naruto melupakan rasa sakit yang ada dikakinya itu untuk melihat apa benar yang tertabrak adalah Naruto, dan terlihat Naruto yang sedang bernafas pendek dengan darah mengucur di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku Naruto, jika saja kau tidak menyelamatkanku kau tidak akan seperti ini.."

"K-Karena A-AKu mencintamu Sakura... M-Maaf-" Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto tidak sadarkan diri rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dibagian kepala.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sakura khawatir.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 6 ~XXX~**

sudah dua jam berlalu bagaikan neraka bagi seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di depan ruangan, dimana di dalam sana ada Naruto yang sedang mendapat penanganan dari dokter karena kecelakaan tadi sedangkan Yamato memilih untuk kembali paling tidak untuk memberi tahu berita ini pada Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Cklek!

Pintu ruang IGD terbuak yang kemudian menampakan sosok dokter beambut perak yang dapat dilihat dari name tag-nya ia bernama Kabuto.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman saya dokter?" Tanya Sakura cemas, sedangkan dokter itu hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Apa tidak ada keluarganya? karena ini adalah hal yang penting" Ucap Dokter Kabuto pada Sakura.

"Dia tidak mempunyai keluarga dok, dia selama ini hidup sebatang kara jadi bisakah dokter menjelaskan pada saya karena saya yang bertanggung jawab pada dirinya?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang dokter kemudian keduanya mulai berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dok?" Tanya Sakura cemas pada Naruto.

"Kami memiliki kabar baik dan buruk tentang keadaan Naruto-san" Ucap Kabuto yang membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kabar baiknya pendarahan yang ada dikepala Naruto-san sudah berhenti dan kemungkinan ia akan sadar beberapa hari lagi, tapi..." Senyum lega diwajah Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang mendengar kata tapi dari Dokter Kabuto.

"Naruto-san mengalami kelumpuhan karena benturan keras pada kakinya yang bisa jadi karena tertabrak mobil, dan kemungkinan selanjutnya Naruto-san tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hidup normal seperti biasanya" Lanjutnya yang membuat hati Sakura langsung mencelos penuh penyesalan, bersalah dan rasa tidak percaya.

"Dokter pasti bercanda, tidak mungkin Naruto mengalami kelumpuhan pasti dokter salah diagnosa" Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari tadi tak lupa tatapan tajam terarah pada Kabuto dengan air mata yang sudah keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kami tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan dalam diagnosis, dan memang itu yang terjadi Haruno-san" Ucapnya meyakinkan Sakura yang kini semakin deras meneteskan air mata.

"Apa ia dapat normal kembali dok?" Tanya Sakura disela-sela tangisnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kita hanya dapat berdoa Kami-sama agar dapat memberikan kesembuhan bagi Naruto-san" Ucapnya berusaha menghibur Sakura.

"Terimakasih dok, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu untuk melihat keadaan Naruto" Pamit Sakura dengan nada lemas, Kabuto yang melihat itu tidak tega biasanya artis muda berbakat yang selalu nampak ceria kini berubah 180 derajat tapi apa yang ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena ini sudah ketentuan dari Kami-sama.

Sakura menatap tubuh Naruto yang tengah berbaring dengan tatapan sedih, bersalah dan senang. Sedih karena melihat kondisi Naruto yang kemungkinan tidak bisa hidup normal selanjutnya, Senang karena ternyata orang yang disukainya atau lebih tepatnya yang dicintainya memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Naruto hiks... bangunlah onegai hiks..." Sakura terisak tak kuasa melihat Naruto terbujur tak berdaya karena menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Hiks... kenapa kau sebodoh itu Naruto... hiks kenapa kau begitu bodoh dengan mengorbankan apa yang kau punya hanya untuk diriku, tak taukah kau kalau itu membuatku tersiksa hiks..." Lanjutnya yang masih terisak tersedu.

"Aku mencintaimu maka dari itu aku mohon kau bangung hiks..." Mohonnya yang masih terisak dengan menggenggam erat tangan Naruto berupaya menyalurkan kekuatannya pada Naruto.

Sakura masih berandai-andai jika dirinya mendengarkan peringatan dari Ino pastinya kejadian tadi tidak akan terjadi, dan jika Naruto tidak menyelamatkannya pastinya Naruto masih sehat dan dirinya yang akan berbaring disini, tapi waktu adalah waktu dan tidak mungkin akan kembali lagi.

~XXX~ Indiscrimate Love ~XXX~

Sedangkan diluar rumah sakit tampak dua pasang pria dan wanita paruh baya dan seorang anak berusia sekitar 8 tahun sedang berjalan memasuki rumah sakit.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Mebuki sampai kita harus datang kesini?" Tanya Wanita berambut merah darah yaitu Kushina pada Mebuki.

"Ah maaf kami jadi menyeret kalian, karena kami panik mendengar berita Sakura yang tadi kerumah sakit karena menunggu temannya yang tadi menyelamatkannya dari tabrakan mobil" Jawab Mebuki pada Kushina.

"Tak apa kami mengerti kok, karena kami juga ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Sakura" Sahut Minato, kemudian mereka menuju meja adminstrasi untuk bertanya dimana tempat rawat teman Sakura, setelah mendapat informasi mereka kemudian menuju kamar yang diberitahu oleh suster.

Tok! Tok!

Mebuki mengetuk kamar rawat VIP yang kemungkinan adalah tempat dimana teman Sakura yang dirawat, tak menunggu lama sahutan pelan terdengar dari dalam membuat Mebuki langsung membuat Mebuki membuka pintunya, dan sebuah pemandangan yang menyesakan tersaji kala dilihatnya sang putri tercinta menangis terisak dengan menggenggam tangan erat pemuda yang berbaring di atas kasur pasien.

"Sakura" Sakura yang mendengar panggilang dari belakang, kemudian langsung menengok dan mendapati ibunya tengah berdiri menatapnya. Sakura langsung berlari kearah ibunya kemudian menangis dipelukan Mebuki.

"Ibu... hiks... hiks... Ini salahku ibu Naruto menjadi seperti ini, ini salahku" Ucap Sakura terisak sambil memeluk ibunya, sedangkan Mebuki hanya dapat mengelus punggung Sakura berusaha memberikan ketenangan dari sang putri tercinta.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh yang lainnya Kushina mendekat kearah Naruto yang berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur, Kushina mengamati Naruto mulai darh warna rambutnya, tiga pasang guratan tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, dan juga warna kulitnya entah mengapa rasanya Kushina ingin memeluk Naruto dan tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan ia yakin bahwa ia adalah Menma putrnya yang hilang.

"Minato" Panggil Kushina tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto bahkan ia menyentuh lembut wajah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Dia... dia mirip sekali dengan Menma, mulai dari warna rambutnya hingga tanda lahirnya" Ucap Kushina yang langsung membuat Minato dan Kizashi yang langsung mendekat kearah Kushina dan ikut memandangi wajah Naruto yang ternyata memang benar seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Kushina.

"Aku harus memastikannya" Ucap Minato kemudian mencabut beberapa helai rambut dari kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Minato?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin memastikan bahwa ia benar Menma atau tidak" Jawab Minato yang kemudian mengajak Kizashi untuk keluar dari ruang rawat inap untuk datang ke ruang lab rumah sakit.

Sakura yang mendengar kasak kusuk tadi antara pembicaraan antar ayahnya, Minato, dan Kushinapun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ibu kemudian ia baru teringat suatu fakta bahwa sahabat ayahnya dan ibunya ini kehilangan putra mereka saat kecil dan Ia juga menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya dan seperti semua ini ada keterikatan.

"Bibi" Panggil Sakura yang kembali berjalan menuju arah ranjang Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya Sakura? kenapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Kushina pada Sakura yang menatap Naruto dengan sedih.

"Naruto sampai seperti ini karena tadi ia menolongku yang hampir tertabrak mobil, dan... hiks ia mengalami kelumpuhan karena mengalami benturan keras dikakinya" Ucap Sakura yang lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya kala mengingat Naruto seperti ini karenanya, sedangkan Kushina dan Mebuki menatap Sakura tak percaya bahwa pemuda didepannya ini mengalami kelumpuhan.

"Apa ia bisa pulih seperti sedia kala?" tanya Kushina yang memandang sedih Naruto, entah mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang sesak saat melihat pemuda itu berbaring tak berdaya di ranjang ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, dokter berkata kita harus berdoa pada Kami-sama agar Naruto dapat pulih seperti sedia kala, dan aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengannya karena aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk mencari keberadaan orang tuanya yang hilang" Jawab Sakura yang lagi-lagi airmata mengucur dari iris green emeraldnya.

"Dia itu bodoh, bibi tahu kenapa? ia bodoh karena menyelamatkan aku dan mengorbankan kakinya hanya karena dia mencintaiku, dan hiks..." Sakura tak bisa menyelsaikan kalimatnya karena lagi-lagi terisak.

"Memang kamana orang tuanya?" Tanya Kushina tapi dalam hati ia ingin memastikan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, karena selama ini Naruto bercerita bahwa dia berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan dipinggiran kota Konoha kemudian keluar saat panti asuhan itu ditutup, dan selama ini dia hidup sebatang kara dengan membiayai hidupnya melalui bekerja paruh waktu disebuah stand ramen, dan dia dapat bersekolah karena ia mendapat beasiswa karena kepiawaiannya dalam bermain sepak bola, tapi sekarang?" Ucap Sakura sedih karena bisa jadi beasiswa Naruto akan dicabut karena kondisinya, dan jika itu terjadi Naruto akan sangat terpuruk dan Sakura tidak pernah ingin melihat Naruto terpuruk terlebih karena dirinya.

Sementara Kushina menatap Naruto dengan sedih walau ia belum mengetahui kepastian apakah Naruto adalah putranya tapi ia merasakan ikatan pada pemuda ini, sungguh ia tidak kuat mendengar pengakuan dari Sakura namun yang dapat ia perbuat hanya memeluk putra bungsunya berusaha membagi rasa kegelisahannya.

~XXX~ Indiscrimate Love ~XXX~

Kushina sudah tiba dirumah baru saja setelah tadi Mebuki menyeretnya untuk pulang biarlah Sakura menjaga Naruto, dan akhirnya ia menurut untuk pulang walau sebenarnya ia masih ingin tetap berada disana tapi memang hari yang sudah mulai malam, sedangkan Minato sepertinya masih dirumah sakit menunggu hasil lab keluar.

"Jadi namanya Naruto ya? tapi aku yakin dia adalah Menma" Gumam Kushina yakin bahwa Naruto adalah Menma putranya yang menghilang.

"Ibu kenapa? kenapa terlihat cemas seperti itu?" Tanya Yahiko yang sedikit cemas melihat ibunya.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa, apa tadi kau melihat niichan yang berbaring di kasur tadi?" Tanya Kushina yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yahiko.

"Dia adalah kakakmu yang selama ini kau tanyakan" Ucap Kushina pada Yahiko yakin bahwa Naruto adalah putranya.

"Apa benar? lalu kenapa Niichan tidur tidak bangun-bangun?" Tanya Yahiko terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Karena dia sedang sakit" Jawab Kushina tersenyum sedih.

"Memang Niichan sakit apa?" Tanya Yahiko dengan polosnya.

"Dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan jadi dia harus dirawat dirumah sakit, nanti setelah dia sembuh nanti dia akan bermain bersama Yahiko" Ucap Kushina membuat Yahiko menatapnya berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yahiko, tapi belum sempat Kushina menjawab pintu rumah sudah terbuka yang kemudian menampilkan sosok Minato yang membawa sebuah map.

"Yahiko, kau masuk kekamar belajar, nanti kalau sudah waktunya tidur maka kau harus tidur" Suruh Kushina yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yahiko.

Kushina menggiring suaminya itu untuk duduk disofa yang ada diruang keluarga untuk bertanya sekedar hasil lab yang dilakukan Minato tadi.

"Bagaimana Minato hasil lab-nya" Tanya Kushina.

"Kau bisa baca sendiri" Ucap Minato memberikan map yang ia pegang pada Kushina tadi dengan senyum terhias di wajahnya membuat Kushina menaruh curiga, dan begitu mata Kushina membaca deretan angka dan huruf matanya membulat sempurna karena kecocokan DNA Minato dengan Naruto adalah 99.99% yang artinya Naruto adalah Menma putra mereka yang menghilang.

"Jadi benar dia adalah Menma?" Tanya Kushina memastikan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Minato dan sontak Kushina langsung memeluk Minato karena apa yang dirasakannya memang tidak salah.

"Ya, Kushina dia adalah Menma tapi kondisinya.." Minato tak dapat menyelsaikan ucapannya.

"Namanya sekarang adalah Naruto saat ini dokter memvonisnya mengalami kelumpuhan dan kemungkinan akan membutuhkan waktu sangat lama untuk Naruto pulih seperti sedia kala" Ucap Kushina sedih, sedangkan Minato yang mendengar itu terkejut rasa senangnya tadi kini berubah menjadi perasaan cemas dan khawatir.

"Aku memang ingin bertemu dan berkumpul kembali dengan Menma tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini disaat ia harus mengalami kejadian buruk dalam hidupnya" Ucap Minato tersenyum sedih, merasa tidak baik menjadi ayah karena selama ini tidak ada disaat Naruto membutuhkannya.

"Aku juga merasakannya Minato, aku tidak tahu bagaimana hari yang dilewatinya apakah ia sehat atau tidak" Tanpa Sadar air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Kushina.

"Lalu siapa yang menjaga Menma dirumah sakit?" Tanya Minato kemudian.

"Disana ada Sakura-chan, sepertinya dia mencintai Menma karena ia tidak mau pulang saat Mebuki menyuruhnya bahkan ia menghiraukan syuting dan sesi foto hari ini demi menunggui Menma" Jawab Kushina yang membuat senyum simpul terpampang diwajah tampan Minato.

"Tak apa, besok kau bisa menengok Menma dan aku akan memberitahu sebenarnya bahwa dia adalah putraku yang hilang setelah ia sadar nanti, untuk malam ini biar aku yang akan pergi kerumah sakit menjaga Menma, aku yakin kau butuh banyak istirahat karena kau selalu memikirkan Menma jadi jam tidurmu berkurang" Ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan dari Kushina.

Dan malam ini akhirnya keluarga Namikaze menemukan putra mereka yang hilang tapi disaat yang bersamaan mereka juga merasakan kesedihan kala mengetahui kondisi putra mereka yang mengalami kecelakaan dan saat ini kondisinya lumpuh tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Minato maupun Kushina karena bagi mereka sudah mengetahui Menma masih hidup dan dapat bertemu dengannya saja sudah sangat senang sekali.

~XXX~ Indiscrimate Love ~XXX~

Tak hentinya Sakura berharap bahwa Naruto akan sadar sekarang juga, melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini membuatnya berpikir betapa beruntungnya ia mengenal Naruto dan ia juga berpikir pertemuannya dengan Naruto dikantin waktu itu adalah takdir yang sudah dibuat oleh Kami-sama, dan tanpa mereka sadari sebuah perasaan absurd muncul diantara keduanya.

"Sakura kau makanlah terlebih dahulu, daritadi kau belu makan apapun" Sakura menoleh kesamping dan mendapati sahabat pirangnya yaitu Ino memintanya untuk makan.

"Aku belum lapar Ino"

"Ya, karena perasaanmu mempengaruhi pikiranmu tapi aku yakin saat ini perutmu membutuhkan tenaga jadi kita bisa pergi kekantin mungkin kau bisa memakan sesuatu disana" Saran Ino.

"Tapi Nar-..." Ucapan Sakura terpotong kala Ino memotong dengan cepat.

"Aku yakin Naruto tidak akan senang melihatmu yang menyiksa dirimu seperti ini, dan untuk Naruto kau tidak perlu khawatir karena Naruto tidak akan pergi kemana-mana karena dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri" Potong Ino yang akhirnya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura, kemudian keduanya mulai beranjak dari ruang kamar inap Naruto menuju kekantin guna mengisi perut.

Sesampainya di kantin Sakura langsung memesan ramen dan anmitsu karena memang hanya itu makanan yang cocok untuk suasana hatinya sekarang, dan dari meja sebrang Ino hanya menghela nafas karena sepertinya sahabatnya ini sangat terpukul mendengar kondisi Naruto sekarang terlebih semua itu karena dirinya.

"Lidahmu bisa tergigit jika kau makan dengan melamun seperti itu" Sindirnya yang membuat Sakura kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak bisa fokus. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak pulang? hari sudah mulai malam" Ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang, setelah ini aku akan pulang aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah makan, lalu apa kau sendiri tidak pulang?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku menginap disini karena aku ingin menjaga Naruto karena Naruto tidak memiliki keluarga jadi aku yang akan menemaninya" Jawabnya yang justru membuat Ino tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kupikir aku tidak tahu Sakura, kau melakukan ini karena kau mencintainya bukan? dan kau ingin selalu berada disisi Naruto saat ia sedang dalam musibah bukan?" Skakmat, ucapan Ino telak memaku Sakura ditempat karena memang apa yang diucapkan Ino memang benar apa adanya.

"Kau memang tahu apa yang aku rasakan Ino, lagipula kalau bukan aku yang menjaganya siapa lagi" Untuk pertama kali dihari ini setelah insiden tadi ia tersenyum.

"Bagus dan kurasa aku bisa pulang sekarang karena hari yang semakin larut, dan kuharap kau bisa datang di malam puncak perayaan sekolah lusa dan kalau bisa ajak Naruto kalau dia sudah sadar" Ucap Ino sekaligus pamit, kemudian keduanya menuju kasir untuk membayar apa yang sudah mereka makan, setelah itu mereka pergi untuk ketempat tujuan masing-masing.

Setelah perpisahan dengan Ino yang pulang tadi Sakura berjalan sendiri dilorong rumah sakit karena ini memang jalan untuk menuju kamar Naruto, dan setelah sampai dikamar Naruto ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Minato berdiri didepan ranjang Naruto.

"Paman Minato" Panggil Sakura yang membuat Minato menengok kearah Sakura.

"Ahhh Sakura kupikir kau sudah pulang" Balas Minato.

"Aku tadi baru dari kantin, dan apa yang paman lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Paman hanya ingin menengok keadaan Menma" Jawabnya membuat Sakura bingung kareng disini tak ada yang namanya Menma.

"Menma? siapa Menma?" Tanya Sakura pada Minato.

"Maksudku Naruto, karena sebenarnya Naruto adalah putraku dan Kushina yang saat kecil hilang karena sebuah kecelakaan belasan tahun yang lalu" Ucapn dari Minato membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main bahwa Minato adalah ayah dari Naruto.

"Benarakah? apa paman tidak bercanda?" Tanya Sakura yang memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto memang putraku"

"Ternyata memang benar apa yang dirasakan oleh bibi Kushina" Ucap Sakura sembari berjalan menuju jendela kemudian menatap langit malam yang sedang cerah berbintang, entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan ucapan Naruto malam itu tentang impian dan bintang.

"Malam yang cerah dan berbintang, andai kau dapat melihatnya pasti kau senang karena impianmu sudah tercapai" Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang diimpikan oleh Naruto, paman Minato?" Tanya Sakura pada Minato.

"..." Minato tak menjawab apa-apa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selama ini ia bermimpi untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya atau paling tidak mengetahui bahwa ia memilik orang tua" Ucap Sakura yang untuk kesekian kalinya tak dapat menahan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Benarkah? tapi apakah ia membenci kami? marah pada kami karena selama ini tidak ada untuknya?" Minato berpikir apakah Naruto membenci dirinya dan Kushina atas apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"Tidak, Naruto tidak membenci ataupun marah pada kalian, ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kenapa ia bisa berada dipanti asuhan" Jawab Sakura, membuat Minato tersenyum karena ia memiliki putra yang tumbuh dengan hebat.

'Terimakasih Kami-sama' Batin Minato, dan untuk beberapa lama diantara Minato dan Sakura hanya terisi keheningan sebelum Minato bersua pada Sakura.

"lalu kenapa kau belum pulang apa ayah dan ibumu tidak mencarimu?" Tanya Minato pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada ayah dan ibu untuk menginap disini malam ini, karena bagaimanapun Naruto seperti ini karenaku juga" Ucapnya sedih.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyapa mereka, Sakura lebih memilih menuju sofa yang ada dikamar rawat dan duduk diatasnya sembari matanya menengok jam tangan ditangan kirinya yang menunjukan waktu pukul 9 malam, ternyata sudah cukup lama waktu yang berlalu, dan karena tubuhnya terlalu lelah karena kegiatan kemarin tanpa disadarinya ia sudah terlelap di sofa.

~XXX~ Indiscrimate Love ~XXX~

Sang mentari sudah muncul diperaduan, embun-embun sudah menetes dari uncup daun menuju rumput ataupun tanah pertanda pagi hari sudah menyingsing dan sudah pula bagi orang-orang untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka mulai dari bekerja hingga sekolah.

"Enggghhh..." sebuah lenguhan memecah keheningan yang ada disebuah ruang rumah sakit yang ternyata berasal dari seorang gadis berambut soft pink.

Sesaat setelah kesadarannya terkumpul ia menengok kesekitar dan tidak mendapati seseorang lain diruangan itu yang tak lain adalah Minato.

"Dimana paman Minato?" Gumam Sakura sayup-sayup, kemudian netra hijaunya yang masih saya mendapati sebuah Memo.

'Paman akan pulang terlebih dahulu untuk menjemput Kushina, tolong jaga Naruto dan jangan lupa sarapan' Seperti itulah Memo yang dituliskan Minato pada Sakura.

Setelah membaca memo itu Sakura menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka agar tidak terlihat kusut, Sakura tak lama dikamar mandi karena lima menit kemudian ia kembali dengan muka yang lebih segar, setelah itu ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Naruto sembari memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang kepalanya dihiasi oleh perban.

"Kumohon bangunlah Naruto... kau itu bodoh seharusnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu itu pada malam dilabirin karena itu akan lebih romantis bukan saat kau tertabrak mobil" Ucap Sakura sembari tertawa sedih.

"Cepatlah bangun Naruto karena aku juga ingin membalas ucapanmu bahwa aku juga mencintaimu" Ucapnya sambil memeluk satu tangan Naruto tanpa disadarinya sebuah likuid menetes dari netranya karena lagi-lagi hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan.

Grep!

Mata Sakura mengerjap kala remasan tangan yang ia lakukan mendapat respon dari Naruto, kemudian kepalanya mengadah dan kemudian mendapati kelopak matanya bergetar yang tak lama kemudian menampakkan iris blue saphire yang tampak sayu.

Grep!

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto kala untuk pertama kali semenjak kecelakaan kemarin Naruto sadar dari masa kritisnya dan itu adalah hal yang membahagiakan bagi Sakura melebihi apapun.

"S-Saku-ra k-kau kenapa?" Naruto hanya bingung mendapati Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

 **~XXX~ TOBE CONTINUED ~XXX~**

* * *

Akhirnya update juga yang chapter 6, bagaimana menurut kalian feelnya? pasti gaje ya? yah maaf saja karena sebenarnya saya bukan spesialis genre ini tapi saya akan mencoba genre yang mulai aku sukai, dan maaf masih banyak typo yang bertebaran karena masih belum sempat koreksi karena kesibukan les mendekati UN...

Tapi UN bukan masalah untuk saya berhenti berkarya karena menurut saya jika disana ada waktu senggang kenapa kita tidak meluangkan waktu untuk menulis cerita atau sekedar menuangkan ide cerita yang ada dibenak kita.

Oh ya, fiction yang Cause love not need Reason memang saya hapus karena akan saya ganti dengan fiction genre hurt-comfort/familiy ku yang publish tak lama lagi... jaa ne

 **Next up** : The Sfera Power

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont forget for...**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	7. Chapter 7

**Indiscriminate Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

Mata Sakura mengerjap kala remasan tangan yang ia lakukan mendapat respon dari Naruto, kemudian kepalanya mengadah dan kemudian mendapati kelopak matanya bergetar yang tak lama kemudian menampakkan iris blue saphire yang tampak sayu.

Grep!

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto kala untuk pertama kali semenjak kecelakaan kemarin Naruto sadar dari masa kritisnya dan itu adalah hal yang membahagiakan bagi Sakura melebihi apapun.

"S-Saku-ra k-kau kenapa?" Naruto hanya bingung mendapati Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 7 ~XXX~**

Sakura tak dapat menahan kembang senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya kala mata biru indah itu kini sudah terbuka lagi, tapi sedetik kemudian senyum itu luntur saat mengingat Naruto sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

"Di-Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Kau berada dirumah sakit karena kau tertabrak mobil saat menyelamatkanku, dan sekarang kau dalam masa pemulihan" Jawab Sakura pada Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman sendu terpahat diwajahnya.

"A-aku ingin pulang, aku memiliki pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan" Mendengar ucapan dari Sakura Naruto berusaha bangun tapi ia merasa tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya terutama kakinya, rasanya sekuat apapun ia mencoba ia tidak dapat menggerakan kakinya.

"A-apa yang t-terjadi, kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku?" Tanya Naruto terkejut dengan rasa takut dalam hatinya.

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Grep!

"Sebenar-..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya dengan sangat erat dengan air mata yang mengucur deras.

"Maaf... hiks maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau harus mengalami semua ini, maafkan aku Naruto maaf... hiks kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku asal kau memaafkanku..." Tangis Sakura semakin deras bahkan sampai tersedu-sedu sedangkan Naruto hanya memadang Sakura bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hiks... Saat menyelamatkanku kakimu terkena benturan keras dengan mobil yang membuat kakimu kini tidak bisa berjalan seperti sedia kala" Jawab Sakura, sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat stuck ditempat dengan mata membola sempurna saat Sakura memberitahu dirinya mengalami kelumpuhan.

"Itu artinya aku Lu- Lumpuh?" Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar, Sakura yang mendengar suara bergetar Naruto kemudian melepaskan dan menatap wajah Naruto yang kini terlihat hancur tertera jelas dalam iris blue saphirenya dan itu membuat Sakura merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat walau itu tidak kesengajaan.

Wush!

Angin pagi berhembus menerbangkan helai soft pink milik Sakura, dan pagi ini adalah pemandangan yang tidak pernah ingin Sakura lihat karena untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat langit biru dimata Naruto pecah dengan mengalirkan likuid bening dari pelupuk matanya.

"Naruto" Panggil Sakura pelan dengan nada takut- takut.

"..." Naruto tak bergeming hanya dapat memandang kedepan dengan kosong seolah kini dunianya sudah runtuh, mendengar pengakuan dari Sakura tadi membuat dirinya merasa kehilangan masa depannya.

"Katakan sesuatu Naruto, jika kau ingin marah maka marahlah, teriakilah... hiks tapi aku mohon... hiks bicaralah padaku kau tahu ini menyakitiku hiks..." Mendengar ucapan memohon dari Sakura membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya, rasa tak percaya yang tadi dirasakannya kini berubah menjadi rasa bersalah karena membuat Sakura menangis.

"Maaf, Maaf membuatmu menangis Sakura, aku tidak mungkin marah padamu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya masih tidak percaya kalau itu semua terjadi padaku... maaf jika aku menyakitimu" Ucap Naruto sambil memegang erat tangan Sakura dengan sebuah sunggingan senyum menghias wajahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf bukannya dirimu" Ucap Sakura yang kini tersenyum walau matanya masih sembab.

"Tadi kau sudah minta maaf dan aku sudah memaafkanmu, lalu apa kau mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Naruto yang mendapat balasan sebuah pelukan hangat dari Sakura.

"Kumohon jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, kau hampir membuatku menyesal seumur hidup" Ucap Sakura pelan tepat ditelinga Naruto.

"Maaf, jika itu adalah kau aku tidak bisa berdiam diri melihat kau tertabrak mobil" Jawab Naruto.

"Baka" Dengus Sakura kemudian melepas pelukannya, Naruto yang melihat tampang Sakura hanya dapat tertawa pelan.

"Naruto" Panggil Sakura membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tertawa saat kau mengetahui bahwa kau tidak bisa hidup layaknya sebelum kecelakaan terjadi?" Tanya Sakura heran pada Naruto.

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa? menangis terus karena keadaanku ini? untuk apa, menangis tidak akan ada gunanya karena tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya" Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menangis dan terkejut saat aku memberitahumu soal keadaanmu?" Tanya Sakura semakin pelan membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku terkejut bahkan sangat terkejut, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut mendengar berita seperti itu. Dan tangisku adalah tanda syukur dan terimakasihku pada Kami-sama, lagipula aku yakin Kami-sama memiliki rencana yang indah dibalik ini semua" Jawab Naruto yang semakin membuat Sakura bingung, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum walau ia tidak terlalu mengerti ucapan dari Naruto setidaknya ia tahu bahwa sosok Naruto adalah sosok yang tidak mudah menyerah hanya karena keadaan.

"Berterimakasih pada Kami-sama?"

"Aku bersyukur pada Kami-sama karena ia masih memberiku umur panjang untuk menikmati keindahan dunia fana ini dan juga aku berterimakasih karena dia masih memberiku kesempatan bertemu denganmu lagi, dan lebih dari itu semua ia menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan itu" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum tersungging diwajahnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya dapat memerah mendengar ucapan dari Naruto.

"Kau itu masih sakit jadi jangan pernah menggombal" Naruto hanya dapat terkekeh mendengar tanggapan dari Sakura.

"Apa salahnya menggombal pada kekasihnya sendiri?" Sakura semakin memerah mendengar godaan dari Naruto.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu" Balas Sakura.

"Memang aku pernah bilang kau adalah kekasihku?" Sakura hanya dapat merutuk dalam hati karena masuk dalam jebakan Naruto.

"Lagipula memang kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau menembakku?" Tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Bukan, aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku bukan menembakmu" Jawab Naruto yang semakin memperlebar seringainya.

"Entah apapun itu namanya karena aku menerimanya" Tanggap Sakura yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya" Ucap Naruto yang membalas pelukan dari Sakura.

Kini mereka sadar setiap kejadian yang terjadi pasti akan ada rencana indah yang sudah diatur oleh Kami-sama, dan paling tidak kini mereka sudah merasakan apa yang bernama kebahagiaan dibalik ujian, dan mulai sekarang masalah yang mereka akan lalui tidak akan sama seperti dulu karena semuanya akan mereka lakukan bersama.

~XXX~ Indiscrimate Love ~XXX~

Kushina tampak gelisah untuk menemui putranya, dalam hati ia takut melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan nantinya.

"Kushina" Mendengar sebuah panggilan Kushinapun menoleh.

"Ada apa denganmu kau tampak gelisah?" Tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Aku takut akan seperti apa tanggapan dari Menma nanti setelah mendengar kebenaran yang sesungguhnya" Jawab Kushina takut- takut.

"Aku juga seperti itu, tapi kita harus berpikiran positif bahwa Menma akan percaya pada kita" Kushinapun akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Minato.

"Kalau begitu bisa kita kerumah sakit? aku kasihan dengan Sakura yang menunggu semalaman" Tanya Minato.

"Sudah" Jawab singkat Kushina, setelah itu keduanya berjalan keluar dari kediaman mereka.

'Kami-sama berikan kami kemudahan' Batin Kushina memanjatkan doa.

Kini mereka sudah berada didalam mobil, dan didalam mobil Kushina tak henti-hentinya memainkan jari sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa gelisahnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Kushina, tenanglah serahkan semuanya pada Kami-sama" Ucap Minato tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan karena saat ini dirinya sedang menyetir.

"Aku tahu Minato, aku sudah berusaha agar tidak gelisah tapi hatiku tetap saja gelisah" Jawab Kushina.

"Aku mengerti Kushina, tapi cobalah pikirkan sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu Menma dan jangan hanya karena perasaan gelisah membuat apa yang sudah kita lakukan selama ini sia-sia" Tegas Minato.

"Maafkan aku Minato" Kushina tidak tahu berkata apa dan hanya dapat menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, karena itu adalah perasaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang ibu dan aku tidak akan mungkin dan tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan seperti itu" Ucap Minato yang akhirnya membuat Kushina tersenyum seolah kata-kata itu memberi kekuatan lebih padanya.

"Arigatou"

"Sama-sama, kita sudah hampir sampai jadi persiapkan diri" Ucap Minato yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina.

Seperti yang dikatakan Minato, mereka tak sampai lima menit untuk sampai kerumah sakit, dan beruntungnya cuaca hari ini adalah cerah yang semakin membuat perasaan Kushina membaik sembari memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri kalau semuanya akan berjalan baik.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pasti" Gumam Kushina meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ayo Kushina" Panggil Minato kemudian mereka berjalan menuju pintu rumah sakit.

Sedangkan diruang rawat inap Naruto tampak sepasang sejoli yang masih bercanda ria ketara dari tawa yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, dan tadi juga Sakura memanggil dokter untuk mengecek kondisi Naruto dan mengatakan kondisinya baik walau Naruto harus melalui masa penyembuahan yang cukup lama untuk kakinya.

"Hey, aku tidak akan terima jika kau mengataiku baka, karena kau yang baka" Ucap Sakura tak terima akan ucapan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku? itu tidak mungkin, aku selalu berkata berdasarkan fakta karena nyatanya kau selalu menanyakan yang seharusnya sudah terlihat jawabannya, lagipula jika aku baka tidak mungkin aku menjadi kapten team sepak bola sekolah" Balas Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ck, itu dulu tap-..." Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya merasa apa yang ia katakan keterlaluan, sedangkan Naruto yang tahu maksud dari Sakura hanya dapat mengalihkan dari senyum ceria menjadi senyu sendu.

"Jadi kau malu memiliki kekasih cacat seperti aku? seharusnya aku sadar bahwa aku hanya akan menjadi bebanmu, kau pantas ber-..."

"TIDAK!" Teriak Sakura sedikit keras yang berhasil memotong ucapan dari Naruto.

"Maaf jika ucapanku menyinggung perasaanmu, dan aku tidak malu memiliki kekasih seperti dirimu karena apa yang terjadi pada dirimu adalah untuk diriku" Ucap Sakura setelah menyela ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu padahal aku hanya tadi pura-pura saja hahaha" Ucap Naruto yang dengan lantang tertawa cukup keras, membuat perempatan muncul dikening Sakura.

Duak!

Sakura langsung saja menjitak kepala Naruto yang membuat sang empu mengadah kesakitan.

"Ittai... kenapa kau memukulku?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengelus kepalanya mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Sakura.

"Kau bilang kenapa? kau membuatku merasa bersalah dan ternyata itu semua hanya pura-pura?" Deklik Sakura membuat nyali Naruto menciut.

"Kukira kau akan tahu kalau aku pura-pura mengingat kau adalah seorang artis" Keluh Naruto.

"Jika tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini aku akan tahu mana akting mana bukan, tapi sekarang? mana mungkin aku bisa berpikir jernih" Ucap Sakura tak habis pikir bercampur kesal karena Naruto hanya mengerjainya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, kau tahu aku lebih suka melihatmu marah-marah" Ucap Naruto yang langsung mendapat deklikan dari Sakura.

"Ya setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kau menunjukan muka sedih seperti tadi Sakura" Lanjutnya mengoreksi sebelum mendapat jitakan lagi dari Sakura.

"Tapi tetap saj-..." Ucapan Sakura terhenti kala pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka.

Cklek!

Setelah pintu itu terbuka nampak Minato dan Kushina yang berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam ruang rawat inap Naruto, langkah keduanya terhenti dengan menatap Naruto dengan mata membulat.

"Menma kau sudah sadar?" Seru Kushina yang langsung menerjang Naruto dengan memeluknya sedangkan Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya diam saja.

"Menma? Siapa Menma, namaku Naruto bukan Menma dan aku tidak mau dipanggil Menma, lagipula kalian siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang tadinya bermimik cerah kini tampak bingung.

"Aku adalah Ibumu!" Jawab Kushina yang sontak saja membuat Naruto terkejut dengan mata membulat tak menyangka bila sosok didepannya adalah ibunya.

"Ibu?" Tanya Naruto memastikan yang mendapat anggukan dari Kushina, kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju barisan burung yang sedang terbang membetuk formasi V.

"Naruto" Panggil Kushina karena sedari tadi Naruto hanya memperhatikan luar jendela.

"Aku percaya bahwa disetiap musibah akan ada rencana yang baik yang dibuat oleh Kami-sama, dan kini aku sadar bahwa inilah takdir yang dibuat olehnya untukku, namun justru aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan karena akupun bingung mau berekpresi seperti apa" Ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau marah pada kami karena tidak ada saat kau membutuhkan? kami sungguh minat maaf" Ucap Kushina takut-takut.

"Aku tidak pernah marah pada kalian, hanya saja aku selalu merasa iri dan merasa tidak adil dengan semua orang yang memiliki orang tua, kalian tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus melewati semua ini kadang aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah anak yang tidak pernah diharapkan" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sendu yang ketara dari cara bicaranya, sedangkan Kushina dan Minato hanya terpaku mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

"Aku melewati hari-hariku sendirian tanpa ada bantuan dari orang lain, aku bekerja untuk hidupku dan disaat-saat seperti itulah aku sangat menginkan hadirnya orang tua disisiku. Setiap malam aku menatap langit, menatap bintang dan bermimpi bahwa suatu saat apa yang aku inginkan tercapai" Ceritanya panjang lebar yang sesakali air mata menetes dari pelupuknya jika ia mengingat bagaimana kerasnya jalan yang harus ia tempuh selama ini.

"Maaf, Maaf jika selama ini kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, selama ini kami berusaha mencarimu tetapi tidak berhasil dan sekaranglah kami menemukan titik terang keberadaanmu" Jelas Minato pada Naruto.

"Memang apa yang terjadi hingga kalian harus mencariku? apa kalian menitipkanku kepanti asuhan?" Tanya Naruto, dan tampak sekali Sakura yang menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tak tahan melihat wajah Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menahan ledakan emosi pada dirinya.

"Tidak, kami tidak pernah menitipkanmu, dulu kau hilang karena kami mengalami kecelakaan dan semenjak itu kami tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu yang ternyata berada disebuah panti asuhan dipinggiran kota Konoha" Ucap Minato menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maaf, bisa kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri? aku ingin menenangkan diri dengan semua kejadian beruntun yang menimpa diriku" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Naruto" Kushina tampak enggan meninggalkan putranya karena jujur saja ia masih sangat merindukannya.

"Aku mohon, beri aku waktu" Ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon dan akhirnya mau tidak mau Sakura, Kushina, dan Minato harus meninggalkan ruangan itu yang menyisakan Naruto sendiri.

Tes!

Setelah kepergian semuanya akhirnya Naruto kini sudah tak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya yang ia tahan sejak mengetahui berita bahwa dirinya mengalami kelumpuhan dan akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk pulih kembali.

"Ya, kau bisa menyebutku munafik karena tersenyum padahal dari hatiku aku ingin menangis, aku bersikap kuat padahal aku sangat lemah..."

"Mungkin mudah mulutku berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan ini adalah rencana dari Kami-sama untukku, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat marah pada takdir yang diberikan padaku, aku merasa Kau sedang bermain-main dengan takdirku. Mungkin aku mudah berkata seperti itu pada Sakura tapi sebenarnya dalam hatiku memiliki jawaban yang berbeda karena aku hanya ingin orang-orang tahu bahwa aku ini tegar" Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya, karena nyatanya ia tidak bisa menerima kondisinya sekarang yang hanya bisa bergelut dengan ranjang rumah sakit saja.

"Mungkin disatu sisi lain aku juga senang karena akhirnya aku bertemu dengan orang tuaku, tapi sekali lagi setiap aku melihat mereka pikiranku rasanya terseret kemasa dimana aku melewati semua ini dengan sendiri tanpa tatihan dari mereka, yang nyatanya aku masih belum bisa menerima mereka walau aku berkata aku tidak marah" Lanjutnya bermonolog sendiri, kemudian ia menghapus sisa air mata yang ada dipipinya dan menatap arah langit dari jendela kamar.

"Kami-sama jika memang ini yang terbaik untukku, aku akan berusaha memerima semua ini dengan sabar walau sebenarnya ini sulit" Doanya pada sang pencipta agar ia dapat menerima semua ini, walaupun dalam hakikatnya ia masih belum dapat menerima semuanya tapi ia akan tetap berusaha, berusaha menerima apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan berusah menerima kehadiran kedua orang tuanya.

~XXX~ Indiscrimate Love ~XXX~

Pagi hari kini sudah datang dan nampak Sakura turun dari tangga rumahnya menuju meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Ayah Ibu" Sapa Sakura pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menunggunya untuk sarapan.

"Kau tidak sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Mebuki pada Sakura.

"Aku masih belum mood untuk sekolah mungkin besok saat puncak perayaan ulang tahun sekolah, lagipula disekolah tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar" Jawab Sakura setelah menenggak susu yang disiapkan oleh ibunya tadi.

"Lalu kapan kau kembali ke dunia entertain, kau tahu pihak agencymu selalu bertanya kapan kau kembali, karena agency juga selalu mengundur undur jadwalmu karena kau masih memiliki banyak urusan" Ucap Mebuki yang membuat Sakura menaruh atensi penuh pada sang ibu.

"Aku akan kembali jika aku merasa semuanya sudah baik-baik saja, lagipula saat ini aku ingin fokus dulu pada Naruto, jadi kumohon ibu mengerti" Balas Sakura pada sang ibu.

"Bukankah disana ada Kushina yang menjaga Naruto?" Tanya Mebuki pada Sakura.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja karena aku merasa Naruto belum dapat menerima Bibi Kushina dan paman Minato, mungkin ia teringat apa yang dilaluinya selama ini yang dilewatinya tanpa kehadiran orang tua" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum teduh, mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto kemarin yang tampak bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa.

"Hmmm, lalu apa kau hari ini akan kerumah sakit?" Kini Kizashi juga ikut bersuara.

"Ya, rencananya sehabis ini aku mau kerumah sakit, aku ingin melihat bagaimana perkembanganya" Jawab Sakura.

"Seperti itu, tapi ayah perhatikan kau sangat perhatian sekali dengan Naruto?" Tanya Kizashi atau lebih tepatnya godaan yang membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan perhatian pada orang yang dicintainya" Pipi Sakura semakin memerah kala mendengar godaan ibunya, dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya kemarin saat menceritakan perasaanya.

"Ayah Ibu apaan sih" Dan tawa pelan dari Kizashi dan Mebukipun semakin membuat Sakura tersungut.

"Ayah dan Ibu juga pernah muda jadi tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, jadi tak usah malu seperti itu" Ucap Kizashi pada Sakura.

"Ahhh sudah aku mau berangkat kerumah sakit dulu, jaa ayah ibu" Ucap Sakura pamit pada ayah dan ibunya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

"Sepertinya Sakura saat ini sepertinya sedang mengalami masa-masa sulita di masa remajanya ya?" Tanya Mebuki yang mendapat anggukan dari Kizashi.

"Ya, tapi apalah itu aku berdoa agar Sakura dapat melalui semua ini dengan kuat" Balasnya yang berdoa agar putri mereka mendapat kemudahan dalam menghadapi masa-masa sulitnya sekarang yang akan menuntun Sakura menuju ke jenjang kedewasaan.

"Memang apa sudah pasti bahwa Naruto adalah putra Minato dan Kushina yang selama ini hilang?" Tanya Mebuki kemudian.

"Benar, karena kemarin Minato melakukan tes DNA yang hasilnya 99,99% cocok dengan Naruto" Jawab Kizashi pada istrinya.

"Tapi bagaimana tanggapan Naruto setelah mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya?"

"Menurut apa yang diucapkan Sakura kemungkinan Naruto masih belum dapat menerima Minato dan Kushina, walau bagaimanapun juga pastinya ia butuh waktu untuk itu mengingat selama ini ia hidup sendirian apalagi ia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan" Balasnya pada Mebuki.

"Kuharap mereka juga dapat berkumpul seperti semula setelah apa yang mereka perjuangkan selama ini untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto" Mebuki turut berdoa untuk kedua sahabatnya semenjak bangku highschool itu agar dapat berkumpul kembali, dan kemudian ia tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu memang ada yang lucu?" Tanya Kizashi pada Mebuki.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku pikir Sakura dan Naruto saling mencintai dan kemungkin kita akan berbesan dengan Minato dan Kushina" Jawab Mebuki yang membuat Kizashi juga tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Haha, aku harap juga seperti itu Mebuki paling tidak kita sudah tahu benar keluarga seperti apa yang akan menjadi mantu kita" Balas Kizashi, dan sontak keduanya kini bergelut dalam pikiran mereka yang sedang membayangkan akan seperti apa masa depan Naruto dan Sakura, tapi yang terpenting doakan saja agagr mereka bersama.

* * *

 **~XXX~ TOBE CONTINUED ~XXX~**

Wuah Sugoi, akhirnya kelar juga nih chapter 7, walau sepertinya alurnya berantakan tapi saya cukup puas dengan hasil kerja saya yang masih bergelut dengan fiction disela jadwal jelang ujian nasional yang sangat padat bahkan saya selalu pulang jam setengah delapan malam sampai rumah karena les, padahal saya berangkat setengah tujuh pagi.

Tapi itu tidak menghetikan saya untuk berkarya, tapi maaf jika penulisan saya tidak sebagus dulu saat masih mempunyai banyak waktu senggang dan karena banyak kesibukan kemarin gagal deh maen ke theater JKT48 dan rasanya sedih juga gak ketemu apa bebeb Melo *plak digampar ama Wota.

Dan yah sebentar lagi saya juga akan promote fiction baru yang special theme JKT48 yang terinspirasi dari beberapa MV dari JKT48 terutama River yang bagaimana saya dapat sekali feel tentang friendshipnya, dan tentunya nantinya juga akan menggunakan musical lagu dari AKB48 dan saya berharap fiction nanti akan lancar, dan yang pasti tema fictionya seputar dunia entertain terutama seorang idol groub. Jaa Nee

.

.

.

Don't Forget For ...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	8. Chapter 8

**Indiscriminate Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

"Kuharap mereka juga dapat berkumpul seperti semula setelah apa yang mereka perjuangkan selama ini untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto" Mebuki turut berdoa untuk kedua sahabatnya semenjak bangku highschool itu agar dapat berkumpul kembali, dan kemudian ia tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu memang ada yang lucu?" Tanya Kizashi pada Mebuki.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku pikir Sakura dan Naruto saling mencintai dan kemungkin kita akan berbesan dengan Minato dan Kushina" Jawab Mebuki yang membuat Kizashi juga tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Haha, aku harap juga seperti itu Mebuki paling tidak kita sudah tahu benar keluarga seperti apa yang akan menjadi mantu kita" Balas Kizashi, dan sontak keduanya kini bergelut dalam pikiran mereka yang sedang membayangkan akan seperti apa masa depan Naruto dan Sakura, tapi yang terpenting doakan saja agagr mereka bersama.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 8 ~XXX~**

Disebuah ruangan yang bernuansa putih yang pastinya sudah menjadi ciri khas dari rumah sakit nampak pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto sedang duduk diatas kursi roda dengan netra safir memandang jauh keangkasa.

"Jika ini memang yang sudah kau takdirkan aku akan berusaha menerima takdirku ini dan juga kedua orang tuaku walau harus membutuhkan proses" Gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, tak lama berselang terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Ucap Naruto memberikan izin pada pelaku yang mengetuk pintu.

Cklek!

Pintu ruang rawat inap terbuka yang kemudian memunculkan sosok gadis bersurai soft pink yang sedang membawa parsel buah.

"Selamat pagi Naruto" Ucap gadis itu riang yang disambut hangat oleh Naruto.

"Pagi juga Sakura, tak kusangka kau datang pagi sekali" Sambut Naruto pada kekasihnya ini, dan perkataan Naruto tadi membuat kembungan muncul dipipi Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak senang aku menjengukmu" Ucap Sakura dengan nada merajuk.

"Bukan seperti itu Sakura, hanya saja inikan hari dimana puncak perayaan ulang tahun sekolah kita" Ucap Naruto memberikan penjelasan.

"Untuk apa aku datang jika tidak ada kau, lebih baik aku menunggumu disini" Balas Sakura yang dibalas helaan nafas dari Naruto.

"Menunggu untuk apa? lagipula aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku khawatir padamu, karena sepertinya kemarin kau sangat tertekan sekali jadi aku disini mau menemanimu" Jawab Sakura membuat Naruto tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Maaf jika sikapku kemarin membuatmu cemas, aku hanya merasa belum dapat menerima mereka" Ucap Naruto menceritakan pada Sakura apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau bilang kau tidak membenci mereka, tapi kenapa kau belum dapat menerima mereka?" Tanya Sakura heran pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak membenci mereka, hanya saja saat melihat mereka rasanya seperti diriku tertarik pada ingatan dimana dulu aku sendiri yang berjuang mati-matian hingga diriku bisa sampai disini" Jawab Naruto yang kini tak lagi menatap emerald milik Sakura.

"Naruto dengarkan aku, kau yang mengajarkan padaku agar tidak perlu melihat kearah belakang lagi, kau sudah tak perlu mengingat semua itu karena mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu" Ucap Sakura dengan pipi yang sudah merah padam memberikan pengertian pada Naruto.

"Kau benar, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan itu. Terimakasih Sakura karena kau ada saat keadaanku seperti ini" Naruto senang karena pilihan hatinya tidaklah salah karena ia menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih Naruto, karena mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada disisimu dan kau dapat bercerita apapun padaku jika kau ingin" Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

Cup!

Sakura stuck ditempat karena tiba-tiba merasakan benda lembut nan kenyal menyentuh pipi kanannya, dan itu adalah ciuman dari Naruto yang berada dipipinya, dan sontak saja itu membuat kedua pipi Sakura merona merah padam akibat ulah Naruto.

"itu untuk rasa terimakasihku karena sudah mau menjadi kekasihku" Ucap Naruto memberikan penjelasan akan tindakan yang ia lakukan.

"Lalu apa kau tidak ada acara syuting atau pemotretan?" Tanya Naruto kemudian memandang Sakura penuh selidik, sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa kikuk mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi aku menggunakan dirimu sebagai alasan untuk mengelak dari pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh pihak agency padaku, dan juga aku meminta izin libur dari sutradara yang memimpin syuting drama antara Sasuke dan aku" Jawab Sakura kikuk yang dibalas gelengan tak percaya pada Sakura karena membawa nama dirinya.

"Huh dasar, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita datang saja ke puncak perayaan ulang tahun sekolah kita? aku dengar acaranya sampai tengah malam nanti" Ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dari Gaara, aku tahu semuanya dari Gaara karena dia sudah memberi tahuku apa yang menjadi perayaan puncak ulang tahun sekolah kita, dan juga nanti akan ada persta Hanabi" Jawab Naruto dengan mata berbinar membayangkan akan semeriah apa acara puncak ulang tahun sekolah mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan kesana, kondisimu kan sedang tidak baik?"

"Tenang saja kesehatanku sudah baik lagipula aku tidak merasakan apapun karena kakikukan sedang lumpuh" Jawab Naruto pada Sakura dengan tersenyum lembut berbeda dengan Sakura yang nampak seperti merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau menunjukan wajah seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto heran pada Sakura.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, tapi apa kau yakin ingin datang ke malam puncak perayaan itu?" Tanya Sakura memastikan sekaligus memantabkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya dua kali?" Ucap Naruto retoris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku harus meminta izin dulu terhadap dokter untuk membawamu pergi keluar" Balas Sakura yang dibalas anggukan senang dari Naruto.

Setelah itu Sakura pergi keluar dari ruang rawat inap Naruto untuk meminta izin pada dokter seperti apa yang tadi ia pikirkan.

~XXX~ Indiscrimate Love ~XXX~

Minato dan Kushina tampak jalan beriringan keluar dari mobil yang mereka kendarai, rencananya mereka ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dan juga berharap Naruto mau menerima mereka sebagai orang tuanya.

"Semoga Naruto sudah dapat menerima kita Minato" Ucap Kushina berharap.

"Akupun berharap demikian Kushina" Balas Minato.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka hingga netra kedua menangkap kejadian dimana Sakura sedang mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Naruto menuju arah sebuah mobil.

"Sakura" Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya Sakurapun menengok yang kemudian mendapati sosok Minato dan Kushina.

"Paman Minato, Bibi Kushina" Ucap Sakura yang sedikit terkejut mendapati orang tua Naruto datang sepagi ini.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Minato.

"Kami ingin pergi kesekolah untuk mendatangi acara puncak dari ulang tahun sekolah kami" Jawab Naruto tenang pada Minato.

"Apa tidak apa?" Tanya Kushina cemas mengingat kondisi putranya.

"Aku tidak apa Ibu, aku janji tidak akan memaksakan diri" Sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Kushina, sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar Naruto memanggilnya ibu tidak bisa menahan kembang senyum dibibirnya

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, Sakura aku titip putraku padamu" Ucap Kushina yang dibalas anggukan mantab oleh Sakura, kemudian keduanya segera memasuki mobil jemputan Sakura.

"Semoga kalian bersenang-senang" Gumam Kushina yang melihat mobil Sakura yang melaju meninggalkan rumah Sakit.

"Jadi lebih baik kita masuk kerumah sakit dulu karena ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada dokter yang merawat Naruto, lagipula aku memiliki rencana untuk Naruto" Ucap Minato yang membuat atensi Kushina tertuju pada Minato.

"Rencana apa?" Tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan dirumah karena ini bukan tempat yang cocok lagipula aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan Naruto" Jawab Minato yang akhirnya membuat Kushina harus menyimpan rasa keingin tahuannya setiba dirumah mereka nanti.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto dan Sakura tampak keduanya yang sedang berbincang.

"Apa kau yakin ingin tetap datang Naruto? bagaimana kalau..." Sakura tak dapat menyelsaikan ucapannya tapi Naruto tahu apa yang membuat kekasihnya ini gelisah.

"Menghinaku maksudmu? aku tidak akan apa, justru aku harus bangga karena semua ini kulakukan untuk orang yang aku cintai jadi aku tidak akan takut mendapat hinaan" Jawab Naruto yang akhirnya membuat Sakura tersenyum dan hilang sudah kegelisahannya.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Sakura sambil memberikan ciuman ringan dipipi kiri Naruto yang sontak membuatnya merah padam yang tak jauh beda dengan Sakura.

"Ehm... saya sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu tapi kita sudah sampai nona" Ucap Yamato yang menyela moment romantis dibelakangnya, dan pelak ucapan Yamato tadi semakin membuat keduanya memerah.

"Ah maaf Yamato-san, kalau begitu tolong bantu aku memindahkan Naruto kekursi roda" Ucap Sakura yang kemudian beranjak keluar dari mobil untuk mengambil kursi roda.

~XXX~ Indiscrimate Love ~XXX~

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Sakura dan Yamato memindahkan Naruto kekursi roda, dan tak menunggu jeda waktu yang lama mereka berhasil memindahkan Naruto kekursi roda, memang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama karena luka yang didera Naruto masih luka baru jadi mereka harus berhati-hati.

"Ternyata acaranya sangat meriah terlihat dari dekorasi yang dibuat oleh anak-anak" Komentar Naruto yang melihat banyaknya dekorasi yang menghiasi setiap penjuru sekolah.

"Aku juga, aku tak menyangka akan semeriah ini" Balas Sakura yang sepertinya ikut terpesona dengan suasana yang dibuat oleh sekolah yang menarik perhatiannya adalah banyaknya stand yang berdiri beraturan disepanjang jalan masuk setelah memasuki gerbang.

"Sepertinya mereka juga mendirikan stand juga, sepertinya menarik jika kita datang di stand makanan ataupun permainan" Lanjut Sakura sambil menunjuk beberapa stand yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Ide yang bagus, tapi aku lapar bisakah kita makan terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ide yang bagus, lagipula aku juga masih lapar hehe" Jawab Sakura pada Naruto, kemudian keduanya pergi menuju stand makanan yang menjual dango.

"Permisi" Ucap Sakura pada sang penjaga stand yang ternyata adalah siswi kelas 10 atau dapat disebut adik kelasnya.

"Ahhhh... Sakura-senpai dan Naruto-senpai ada apa? apa kalian ingin membeli dango?" Tanya sang penjaga stand pada keduanya.

"Tentu saja, aku beli 6 tusuk dango" Ucap Sakura memesan dango, kemudian sang penjaga Stand dengan cepat mengambil 6 tusuk Dango yang kemudian ia bungkuskan kedalam sebuah kantong plastik kecil.

"Ini pesanannya Sakura-senpai" Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan dango kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan uang pembayaran pada penjaga Stand.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Sakura mengacungkan sebuah dango pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja" Balas Naruto sambil menerima setusuk dango dari Sakura.

"FOREHEAAAAD" Sebuah teriakan dari arah belakang membuat Sakura dan Naruto menoleh yang kemudian mendapati Ino yang berjalan bersama Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Pig" Keluh Sakura tentang sifat sahabatnya ini yang selalu berteriak jika memanggil julukannya.

"Maaf, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Ino pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi roda.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat, saat ini aku mengalami kelumpuhan jadi tidak dapat beraktifitas seperti biasa" Jawab Naruto pada Ino.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan separah itu Naruto" Kali Ino Shikamaru ikut bersua mengungkapkan bahwa ia turuu sedih akan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini, tapi ini sudah kehendak dari Kami-sama jadi mau tidak mau kita harus menerimanya karena semuanya juga tidak bisa terulang" Balas Naruto bijak.

"Sudahlah daripada kita membahas hal yang membuat Naruto sedih, bagaimana kalau kita pergi Stand permainan saja" Usul Ino pada semuanya.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti dirimu Sakura" Jawab Naruto.

"Huaaah... kurasa akan merepotkan, kalau begitu ayo" Aja Shikamaru, kemudian keempat remaja ini berjalan untuk memilih salah satu Stand permainan yang menurut mereka cocok.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain itu saja?" Tawar Ino yang menunjuk sebuah stand permainan darts.

"Wuah, boneka rubah itu lucu sekali" Sakura nampak berbinar menatap boneka berukuran besar yang memiliki bentuk rubah dengan sembilan ekor berwarna orange, sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya dapat bersweat drop ria karena boneka yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura tidak ada lucu-lucunya bahkan terkesan mengerikan.

"Senpai ingin mendapatkan boneka ini? kalau ingin senpai harus melempar dan 3 kesempatan untuk melempar harus tepat mengenai titik tengah" Ucap penjaga stand permainan itu pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu biar aku coba" Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil dartsnya, kemudian ia melemparkan kearah papan.

Syut! Syut! Syut!

Sakura telah melemparkan ketiganya dan hasilnya nihil karena semuanya jauh dari sasaran.

"Ugh... sulit sekali" Keluh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang coba" Sakura langsung menoleh kesumber suara yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya yang ingin mencoba permainan itu.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto?"

"Sudah jangan banyak pertanyaan, kau ingin mendapatkan boneka yang tidak ada tampang lucu-lucunya itukan?" Tunjuk Naruto kearah boneka rubah itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Kalau begitu diam dan perhatikan" Ucap Naruto memerintah Sakura.

Syut! Syut! Syut!

Naruto telah melempar ketiga tiganya dan tampak jelas sasaran Naruto berbanding terbalik dari Sakura, karena lemparan Naruto tepat mengenai titik tengah semua, Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat itu tampak girang dan senang.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau melupakan bahwa aku adalah shoter paling akurat sesekolah ini, jadi cepat ambil hadiahnya" Ucap Naruto yang disambut senyuman dari Sakura, sedang Naruto yang melihat Sakura tersenyum tak mempunyai alasan untuk tidak tersenyum juga.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka jijalau nanti mereka menemukan tempat yang cocok atau stand yang cocok, dan keduanya nampak senang dapat bersama mengelilingin stand yang berdiri satu tahun sekali ini.

~XXX~ Indiscrimate Love ~XXX~

Sedangkan ditempat Minato dan Kushina mereka nampak berbicara serius dengan dokter Kabuto yang merupakan dokter yang selama ini merawat Naruto.

"Jadi Naruto bisa sembuh kembali?" Tanya Kushina tak percaya menatap sang dokter.

"Ya, Naruto akan pulih jika ia mendapat perawatan yang lebih intensif di London, karena disana aku memiliki kenalan dokter spesialis seperti yang didera oleh Naruto" Jawab Kabuto sembari menyenderkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi menegak.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sesegera mungkin membawa Naruto ke London? berapapun aku akan membayar asal Naruto dapat kembali pulih" Tanya Minato pada Kabuto.

"Ini bukan soal uang Minato-san, melainkan tentang Naruto karena aku tidak yakin ia akan menyetujui ide ini" Ucap Kabuto berasumsi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Minato pada Kabuto.

"Coba kau minta bantuan pada Nona Haruno, kemungkinan Naruto akan menurut jika ia meminta pada Naruto" Ucap Kabuto memberikan sarannya.

"Tapi apakah Sakura akan menyetujuinya mengingat Sakura dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih?" Ucap Kushina tak yakin.

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak mencobanya Kushina" Ucap Minato pada Kushina.

"Itu benar Kushina-san, karena jika Naruto tidak segera melakukan operasi bisa jadi ia akan mengalami kelumpuhan permanen karena otot dan sel-sel di kakinya akan mati" Ucap Kabuto yang membuat Kushina terperangah.

"Baiklah besok aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Sakura" Balas Kushina.

"Ya, kalau bisa kurang dari satu bulan kita harus membawa Naruto ke London" Ucap Kabuto pada Kushina.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong akan seperti apa pengobatan yang akan di lakukan oleh Naruto?" Tanya Minato pada Kabuto.

"Naruto akan melakukan serangkai terapi yang dapat membuat sel-sel dikakinya kembali bekerja dan juga sebuah operasi yang membuat otot-otot dikakinya kembali bekerja seperti semula, dan operasi ini berbeda dari operasi pada umumnya karena operasi ini menggunakan teknologi yang jauh lebih sempurna dari yang kita miliki disini" Jawab Kabuto memberikan gambarang pengobatan pada Minato dengan singkat namun tepat.

"Lalu berapa pengobatan itu akan dilakukan?" Tanya Minato.

"kemungkinan paling cepat adalah 2-3 tahun, namun kemungkinan juga akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari itu" Minato nampak terkejut dengan jawaban dari Kabuto, ia tidak menyangka akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

"3 Tahun?" Kushinapun juga terkejut, karena ini artinya setelah berpisah belasan tahun kini mereka harus terpisah lagi dengan Naruto.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi karena ini adalah jalan satu-satunya, karena kita tidak bisa menduga apakah Naruto akan pulih dengan sendirinya dan hanya menunggu keajaiban dari Kami-sama" Minato dan Kushina hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan dari Kabuto.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya dokter kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" Ucap Minato pamit pada dokter Kabuto sembari berdiri dari kursi didepan meja Kabuto kemudian menjabat tangan sang dokter.

"Sama-sama Minato-san Kushina-san" Ucap Kabuto yang ikut berdiri sembari menerima uluran tangan dari Minato.

Setelah itu Minato dan Kushina keluar dari ruangan sang dokter dan memutuskan untuk kembali kekediaman mereka sembari memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya karena keputusan ini juga berat mengingat mereka baru saja bertemu dengan Naruto setelah sekian lama terpisah.

"Jadi apakah kita tetap akan membawa Naruto ke London Minato?" Tanya Kushina yang duduk disebelah Minato yang sedang mengemudikan mobil keluarga mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin Naruto pergi ke London tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan? aku tidak tega jika harus melihat kondisi Naruto sekarang" Jawab Minato sembari melirik istrinya yang nampak tak rela bahwa Naruto sekali lagi harus pergi jauh dari mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto, karena ini sudah belasan tahun semenjak kita berpisah dengan Naruto dulu dan aku tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi" Ucap Kushina yang nampak sendu.

"Sudahlah Kushina ini juga demi kebaikan Naruto, besok kita akan bicarakan dengan Sakura dan aku yakin ia dapat membujuk Naruto agar ia mau menjalani pengobatan di London" Ucap Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah" Balas Kushina pasrah, karena untuk sekarang ia tidak mungkin menolak keputusan Naruto karena apa yang dilakukan Minato juga untuk kebaikan dari Naruto.

Setelah itu Minato kembali fokus menyetir agar tidak terjadi apa-apa saat berkendara nanti, namun dalam hatinya tetap terselip perasaan gelisah tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan demi putra sulungnya itu.

~XXX~ Indiscrimate Love ~XXX~

Sakura saat ini sedang berada di sebuah cafe, sebelumnya ia merasakan keheranan karena tiba-tiba orang tua Naruto memintanya datang menemuinya setelah pulang sekolah disebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit dimana Naruto dirawat, dan didalam hatinya ia merasakan was-was karena sepertinya yang mereka ucapkan kali ini terasa penting karena tidak biasanya Minato maupun Kushina meminta berbicara dengan formal seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina ya?" Gumam Sakura bingung, tak lama berselang orang yang ditunggu oleh Sakurapun datang.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu Sakura?" Tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Ahhh... tidak juga Bibi Kushina, ngomong-ngomong apa Bibi sudah menengok Naruto?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Tadi paman dan bibi sudah melihat Naruto, dan dari pertanyaanmu sepertinya kau belum melihat Naruto bukan?" Tanya Kushina tersenyum jahil pada Sakura yang hanya dapat tersenyum kikuk mendapat godaan dari Kushina.

"Ahhh... bibi bisa saja, ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin bibi bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Sakura yang bertanya tujuan Kushina memanggilnya kemari.

"Sebenarnya paman dan bibi ingin meminta bantuanmu Sakura" Kali ini Minato ikut bersua dan mengatakan apa tujuannya.

"Memang apa yang ingin paman dan bibi mintai tolong dariku, dan kenapa tidak dirumah sakit saja?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Jika dirumah sakit aku takut Naruto akan mendengar pembicaraan kita" Jawab Minato.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? tolong jangan membuatku bingung" Ucap Sakura yang kini nampak buntu karena tidak menemukan jawaban apapun dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Sebenarnya Paman dan Bibi memintamu untuk membujuk Naruto karena kami yakin bahwa Naruto akan mendengarkanmu, berbeda jika kami yang meminta Naruto walau sebenarnya ini semua juga demi kebaikan Naruto" Ucap Kushina yang semakin membuat Sakura bingung karena ucapan kedua pasangan suami sitri setengah baya ini hanya berputar-putar.

"Kami memintamu untuk membujuk Naruto agar mau menerima terapi pengobatan di London" Ucap Minato menyambung ucapan Kushina, dan sontak ucapan dari Minato membekukan Sakura ditempat yang tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Apa?" Suara Sakura tertahan karena merasakan perasaan sesak yang menyelimuti dadanya kala mendengar permintaan Minato, dan ini artinya ia harus berpisah dengan Naruto.

'Ini tidak mungkin, jika Naruto benar-benar pergi maka..." Sakura tidak dapat menyelsaikan pemikirannya karena terlalu takut untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi diantara dirinya dan Naruto.

 **~XXX~ TOBE CONTINUED ~XXX~**

* * *

Wah... akhirnya bisa Update juga nih Fiction dan disini sudah memasuki ending sebenarnya dari seri cerita ini... dan sebelumnya saya akan memberitahukan bahwa Chapter 9 nanti adalah chapter terakhir dari Indiscrimate Love... tapi sepertinya jangan berharap Happy Endingnya karena sepertinya Endingnya akan menyentuh karena sepertinya saya tidak akan membuat kebahagiaan datang dengan mudah datang begitu saja.

Sebelumnya saya berterimakasih pada para Reader yang sudah setia membaca Ficiton ini dari Chapter 1 sampai 8 dan chapter depan yaitu Chapter 9, setelah tamatnya Fiction ini Author masih akan Promote Fiction baru yang berasa sekali Hurtnya... namun apapun keputusan Author di di Fiction berikutnya mulai dari Pair atau segalanya jangan ada yang protes atu Flame apalagi yang memakai nama 'Guest' itu sama saja pengecut.

Yah maaf sepertinya tadi Author terlalu banyak cincong, tapi intinya Author berterimakasih untuk kalian semua yang mengikuti saya sejauh ini, dan Author harap masih mau mengikuti Fiction Author selanjutnya dan yah sepertinya pengerjalan Fiction akan terganggu dengan kesibukan Author yang menjelang ujin Nasional ini tapi saya tetap Update kok walau tidak terjadwal hehe... JAA NE...

Dont Forget For...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	9. Chapter 9 : END

**Indiscriminate Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre: Romance/ Friendship/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

"Sebenarnya Paman dan Bibi memintamu untuk membujuk Naruto karena kami yakin bahwa Naruto akan mendengarkanmu, berbeda jika kami yang meminta Naruto walau sebenarnya ini semua juga demi kebaikan Naruto" Ucap Kushina yang semakin membuat Sakura bingung karena ucapan kedua pasangan suami sitri setengah baya ini hanya berputar-putar.

"Kami memintamu untuk membujuk Naruto agar mau menerima terapi pengobatan di London" Ucap Minato menyambung ucapan Kushina, dan sontak ucapan dari Minato membekukan Sakura ditempat yang tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Apa?" Suara Sakura tertahan karena merasakan perasaan sesak yang menyelimuti dadanya kala mendengar permintaan Minato, dan ini artinya ia harus berpisah dengan Naruto.

'Ini tidak mungkin, jika Naruto benar-benar pergi maka..." Sakura tidak dapat menyelsaikan pemikirannya karena terlalu takut untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi diantara dirinya dan Naruto.

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 9 : LAST CHAPTER ~XXX~**

Sakura hanya dapat diam terpaku mendengar permintaan dari sepasang pria wanita paruh baya didepannya ini, dalam pikirannya ia masih menyangkal bahwa ia dan Naruto akan berpisah untuk waktu yang lama.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Kushina yang nampak menatap Sakura dengan penuh memohon.

"Berapa lama Bibi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jika lancar kemungkinan 2 sampai 3 tahun" Jawab Minato mewakili Kushina.

"Kalau ini untuk kesembuhan Naruto aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membujuk Naruto" Balaa Sakura setengah hati karena sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto, dan nyatanya kegelisahan Sakura ini disadari oleh Kushina.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Sakura-chan tapi ini semua demi Naruto... ini bukan waktu yang lama untuk kalian" Ucap Kushina berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada kekasih putranya itu.

"Bibi tidak usah khawatir aku baik-baik saja, ngomong-ngomong apa paman dan bibi menemani Naruto di London?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Setelah dipertimbangkan akhirnya Kushina dan Yahiko akan menemani pengobatan Naruto, sedangkan paman akan mengurus perusahaan disini karena tidak mungkin paman tinggalkan" Jawab Minato yang mendapat anggukan dari Kushina.

"Seperti itu" Gumam Sakura.

"Kau bisa menengok Naruto jika memiliki waktu Sakura-chan, kami akan selalu terbuka" Ucap Kushina yang hanya mendapat gelengan dari Sakura membuat Minato dan Kushina bingung.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak menjenguk dengan begitu Naruto bisa fokus ke pengobatannya dan segera kembali kejepang! ya walau pastinya aku akan merindukannya" Ucap Sakura disetai rona tipis dipipinya.

"Bibi mengandalkanmu Sakura-chan" Ucap Kushina yang mendapat anggukan mantab dari Sakura.

Setelah itu ketiga orang berbeda umur itu terlibat pembicaraan hingga tiba saatnya Minato dan Kushina harus kembali berbeda dengan Sakura yang berniat menjenguk dan membujuk Naruto.

 **~XXX~ Indiscriminate Love ~XXX~**

Disebuah ruangan serba putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan nampak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang duduk diatas kursi roda sembari manik saphirenya menerawang jauh kesana.

Cklek!

Terdengar sebuah pintu yang terbuka membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya yang kemudian mendapati pemandangan masuknya gadis berambut soft pink masuk kedalam ruang rawat inapnya "Apa aku mengganggumu Naruto?" Tanya gadis itu pada pemuda yang ia panggil Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak Sakura justru aku senang kau datang kemari" Balas Naruto pada Sakura.

"Syukurlah jika kau senang" Balas Sakura yang membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya karena merasa ada yang salah dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa? kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya?" Tanya Naruto to thr point.

"Berbeda dari biasanya apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura yang nampak sekali gugup dimata Naruto.

"Kau terlihat bimbang, bingung, gelisah, dan kau tadi berbicara dengan nada gugup, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan orang tuamu..." Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Mereka memberitahuku bahwa kau dapat kembali normal tapi..." Sakura lagi-lagi menghentikan suaranya karena ia merasa matanya mulai terasa panas.

"Tapi apa?" Naruto yang awalnya senang kini merasa bingung dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau harus pergi ke London untuk menjalani pengobatan ini yang artinya kita harus berpisah dan kau HARUS pergi ke london" Ucap Sakura menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"..." Naruto hanya diam tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan dan memilih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan kekasihnya ini selanjutnya.

"Walau ini berat untukku aku harus melakukan ini... aku tidak mau egois, karena kondisimu sekarang adalah karena salahku juga, jadi Hiks... Aku ingin kau mengambil kesempatan ini Hiks.. Walau terasa berat untuk kita" Sakura kini tidak bisa menahan lelehan air matanya yang jatuh begitu saja, melihat itu Naruto mendekat kearah Sakura kemudian menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis, aku paling tidak bisa melihatmu menangis tapi jika itu yang membuatmu senang dan tidak membuatmu menangis lagi aku akan menambil kesempatan itu walau berat seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi" Ucap Naruto yang dari tiap untaian katanya terdapat kepedihan.

"Tapi sebelum kita berpisah aku memiliki permintaan" Lanjutnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Tidak sekarang... besok setelah sekolah datanglah ketaman belakang rumah sakit" "Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Kau datang saja besok... dan aku minta kau datang sendiri tidak dengan siapa-siapa" Jawabnya semakin membuat Sakura bingung.

"Dan jangan bertanya lagi... kau itu selalu banyak pertanyaan" Sela Naruto yang melihat Sakura hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi dan itu membuat sang empu memayunkan bibirnya.

"Habis kau membuatku penasaran" Ucap Sakura dengan nada merajuk membuat Naruto tetkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Maaf... tapi tetap aku tidak ingin memberitahumu jadi jika ingin tahu maka datanglah besok" Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya yang akhirnya hanya mendapat helaan nafas dari gadis didepannya ini "Ngomong bagaimana kabar sekolah setelah pesta perayaan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Seperti biasa sekolah kembali memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar" Jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Seperti itu... andai aku bisa kesekolah" Ucap Naruto sembari menghela nafas.

"Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan datang ke sekolah Naruto, karena aku yakin paman Minato sudah mempersiapkan kepindahanmu ke London" Pungkas Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang kini nampak menerawang jauh kesana.

"Kau kenapa Naru?" Tanya Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Tidak apa, hanya memikirkan kehidupanku di London" Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa harus khawatir? aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan semestinya" Sahut Sakura yang berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Aku tidak memikirkan itu, justru yang aku khawatirkan adalah dirimu" Sakura nampak menautkan alis mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu jika aku yang justru kau khawatirkan?"

"Ya mungkin selama aku di London kay tertarik dengan laki-laki lain apalagi Sasuke-teme aktor muda berbakat itu menyukaimu" Ucapan Naruto tampak menggoda Sakura membuat sang empu mayun.

"Jadi kau meragukan perasaanku?" Balas tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, memang aku pernah bilang kalau aku meragukan dirimu" Dan ucapan Naruto ini sontak saja membuat Sakura melayangkan cubitan kearah pinggang Naruto.

"Ittai.." Naruto nampak mengadah sakit.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Pekik Sakura yang sontak membuat Naruto terkekeh.

Hari ini Matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya namun semangat sama sekali tidak luntur diantara sepasang muda mudi ini bahkan mereka lebih semangat, karena dalam hati mereka berkata bahwa dirinya akan memanfaatkan kebersamaan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan terputus. Hingga malam menjelang mereka masih berbincang tanpa menyadari bulan sudah terang dengan langit yang semakin gelap yang membuat Sakura harus kembali kerumah.

 **~XXX~ Indiscriminate Love ~XXX~**

Jam terakhir waktu sekolah adalah hal yang membuat suasana kelas nampak tak bersemangat namun mereka terus bertahan demi satu tujuan yaitu bel pertanda berakhirnya proses belajar mengajar, namum semua itu berbeda dengan gadis berambut musim semi yang nampak sedang melamun bahkan sampai tak menghiraukan panggilan sahabat pirangnya.

"Sakura!" Panggil Ino sembari memberikan cubitan manis dipinggang Sakura.

"Itttai... ada apa denganmu Ino kenapa kau menyubitku?" Tanya Sakura pelan takut guru yang mengajar mendengarnya.

"Kau masih bertanya seperti itu? bagaimana aku tidak menyubitmu daritadi kau tidak menperhatikan pelajaran dan lagi kau tidak menyahut panggilanku!" Jelas Ino pada Sakura atas perbuatannya.

"Maaf!"

"Hah? kau mengacuhkanku sedari tadi dan kau hanya berkata maaf? sekarang katakan apa yang kau pikirkan" Tuntut Ino dengan nada terkesan memaksa.

"Sebenarnya nanti sepulang sekolah Naruto memintaku untuk datang ketaman belakang rumah sakit sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani, aku jadi penasaran apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan Naruto padaku" Ucap Sakura pelan dengan nada penuh penasaran.

"Mungkin dia ingin melamarmu" Sontak ucapan Ino ini mendapat pelototan dari Sakura.

"Apa kau gila kita masih kelas dua Highschool dan kau sudah bicara tentang lamaran? sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus mengurangu nonton dorama yang tidak jelas!" Balas Sakura pelan namun tajam.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Dorama yang aku tonton lagipula bukankah sikap Naruto seperti orang yang ingin melamar dan juga apa kau tidak ingin Naruto melamarmu?" Kali ini ucapan Ino sukses membuat Sakura memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Tapu itu bukan sekarang dan lagi bagaimana kau berbicara tentang lamaran jika Naruto saja akan pergi ke London" "APA!" Mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat Ino tanpa sadar berteriak yang mendapat tatapan dari semua orang termasuk guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Ada apa hingga kau berteriak Yamanaka-san?" Tanya sang sensei pada Ino.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sensei tadi aku hanya spontan saja" Jawab Ino sambil melirik sahabatnya yang kini nampak sedang menahan tawa.

'Awas saja kau Forehead, aku akan membalasnya lain kali' Batin Ino penuh ancaman pada sahabatnya.

 **~XXX~ Indiscriminate Love ~XXX~**

Naruto kini sedang duduk santai disebuah kursi roda sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa menyegarkan bagi dirinya terasa dingin namun menenangkan.

"Naruto" Mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya yang kemudian mendapati Sakura tengah berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah tidak sabar karena penasaran bahkan semalam ia sangat sulit untuk tidur.

"Dasar tidak sabaran.. duduklah dulu biar lebih enak kita bicara" Ucap Naruto pada Sakura yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk dikursi taman disampingnya.

"Jadi ap-..." Sakura tidak dapat menyelsaikan ucapannya karena Naruto memotong dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu... maaf karena aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu dan harus melakukan hubungan jarak jauh... namun kau dapat mengak-..." Lagi-lagi ada pemotongan kalimat namun kini Sakura yang memotong ucapan Naruto sembari jari telunjuknya berada didepan bibir Naruto.

"Sssst... aku tidak ingin mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu, kau tidak perlu minta maaf karena kepergianmu ke London juga karena diriku dan aku tidak keberatan menjalanu Long Distance Relationship karena aku juga mencintaimu" Ucap Sakura kemudian memeluk erat Naruto sembari sesekali matanya melelehkan likuid pertanda ia sedih karena ia akan merindukan sosok pemuda pirang ini.

"Kumohon jangan menangis Sakura-chan, kau membuat rencanaku berantakan" Ucap Naruto yang tampak menghibur Sakura.

"Memang apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Sakura kemudian mengamati Naruto yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dibelakang yang ternyata adalah sebuah kado.

"Apa ini? boleh kubuka?" Tanya Sakura yang mendapat anggukan oleh Naruto.

Tak lama bagi Sakura untuk membuka kotak berhias itu yang didalamnya adalah sebuah buku atau lebih tepatnya novel yang berjudulkan 'Shinobi no Mirai'.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan padamu tapi aku ingat kau suka membaca jadi aku memesankan novel itu untukmu... dan kau tahu novel itu hanya ada 50 copy di jepang jadi termasuk limited edition dan masuk dalam kategori most wanted" Ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah? ngomong-ngomong dalam rangka apa kau memberiku hadiah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasih karena mau menerima cintaku" Jawab Naruto.

Kemudian Sakura nampak sedang membaca sinopsis novel itu yang ternyata menceritakan kehidupan seorang pemuda ninja yang menyukai seorang gadis ninja medis, dan karena sebuah janji seumur hidul ia harus rela membawa orang yang paling gadis itu harapkan, namun saat ia berhasil membawa dia kembali akhirnya gadis yang ia sukai bersama dengan pemuda yang pergi tadi. Namun karena ia tidak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya termasuk hatinya yang sudah ia berikan pada gadis itu, disisi lain gadis itu merasa menyesal saat ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sudah berhasil membawa hatinya.

"Ckckck..." Sakura tampak menggerutu yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja aku sedang membaca sinopsisnya dan aku menyukainya... terimakasih" Ucap Sakura sembari memeluk kembali Naruto.

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya karena andai kau tahu bahwa rasa cintaku padamu sama besar dengan tokoh utama di novel itu, dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga hatiku untukmu selamanya ini adalah promise of life time" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sakura yang memerah pekat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Akupun begitu Naruto, aku tidak akan buta akan semua hal yang kau lakukan untukku... aku berjanji akan menunggumu dan sampai saat itu tiba aku akan menjaga hati, mata, dan pikiranku hanya untukmu" Kini wajah Sakura semakin memerah tak jauh beda dengan dirinya Naruto juga merona padam.

Entah siapa yang memulai tapi wajah keduanya mendekat dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, hanya sebuah ciuman pertanda kasih sayang dan cinta antara keduanya, namun tanpa mereka sadari sudah banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dan yakinlah bahwa nanti mereka akan memerah karena malu atas kejadian ini.

Sedangkan ditempat yang tidak jauh dari sana Minato dan Kushina yang melihat itu hanya memerah tidak menyangka bahwa keduanya melakukan adegan kissing didepan umum.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka melakukannya apalagi didepan umum" Ucap Minato yang tidak habis pikir dengab putranya itu.

"Kau benar Minato, beruntung aku tidak membawa Yahiko bisa-bisa mengalami pendewasaan dini" Minato hanya dapat terkekeh mendengar ucapan istrinya itu.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita kembali dan tidak mengganggu mereka, aku yakin mereka menbutuhkan banyak waktu berdua sebelum Naruto ke London. Lagipula kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya" Balas Minato.

"Kau Ayah yang baik" Setelah itu Minato dan Kushina pergi meninggalkan tamam belakang rumah sakir untuk menyelsaikan urusan mereka.

 **~XXX~ Indiscriminate Love ~XXX~**

Pagi hari seperti biasanya nampak disebuah ruangan serba putih sedang terlihat sibuk-sibuknya dengan mengemas barang-barang seperti ingin kembali kerumah tercinta.

"Apa kau sudah siap Naru?" Tanya perempuan tengah baya berambut merah darah.

"Tentu saja Kaasan" Jawab Naruto yang sepertinya terlihat ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Jangan berbohong kepada kaasan, Kaasan bisa merasakan kau seperti sedang bimbang" Ucap Kushina yang memang benar apa adanya.

"Sepertinya memang aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada Kaasan" Naruto menghela nafas karena kebohongannya diketahui oleh sang Ibu.

"Apa ini tentang Sakura-chan?" Tanya Kushina memastikan dan benar saja wajah Naruto kini merona hanya mendengar nama Sakura.

"Apa ibu benar?" Tanya Kushina lagi yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

"Yah Kaasan memang benar, aku sedikit ragu menjalani Long Distance Relationship" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Apa yang kau ragukan? apa tentang perasaan kalian?" Tanya Kushina.

"Bukan, aku takut jika ini membuat Sakura justru terkekang karena hubungan kami" Naruto hanya dapat menunduk tanpa melihat wajah sang Ibu.

"Dengarkan Kaasan Naru.." Ucap Kushina yang mendapat atensi penuh dari Naruto.

"Apa kau percaya pada Sakura-chan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja aku percaya... kenapa Kaasan berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Balik Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu ragu? jika takdir berkata ya kenapa kau berkata tidak?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"..." Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya dapat menunduk.

"Dan Kaasan hanya ingin kau tidak menemui penyesalan pada akhirnya karena Kaasan ingin melihat dirimu bahagia dan Kaasan melihat saat kau bersama Sakura-chan kau nampak lebih bersemangat itu terlihat dari pancaran matamu yang terlihat cerah" Ucap Kushina yang kini membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Apa sebegitu terlihatnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat bahwa putra Kaasan ini sangat mencintai Sakura-chan melebihi apapun" Goda Kushina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Mou.. Kaasan jangan menggodaku" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya yang nampak memerah.

"Siapa yang menggo-..." Ucapan Kushina terpotong karena tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu mengganggu interaksi antara Ibu dan anak ini.

Tok! Tok!

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Naruto dan Kushina menengok kearah suara dan kemudian mendapati pemandangan dua gadis berambut soft pink dan pirang ikat kuda.

"Sakura? Ino? apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto pada keduanya.

"Tentu saja mengantar kepergianmu Naruto" Jawab Ino.

"Kau pikir aku akan mati hah?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan tajam kearah Ino.

"Maaf.. Maaf maksudku perjalananmu ke London nanti pastinya sampai bandara saja" Koreksi Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan Bibi dan Naruto akan berangkat?" Tanya Sakura yang mengambil posisi duduk di samping Naruto di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Sebentar lagi, tinggal menunggu Minato dan Yahiko" Balas Kushina.

"Memang mereka pergi kemana Bibi?" Tanya Ino.

"Mereka sedang membeli perlengkapan nanti selama perjalanan... ehmmm Bibi ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan tentang dirimu tentang bunga jadi bisakah kita keluar?" Tanya Kushina sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Ino.

"Tentu saja Bibi" Ino yang menyadari kode dari Kushina akhirnya mengikuti langkah sang bibi keluar dari kamar inap.

Kini suasana antara Naruto dan Sakura tampak canggung dengan keduanya yang masih sama-sama menunduk tidak menyuarakan sepatah apapun.

"Uh.." Naruto tampak kesulitan mengungkapkan suaranya membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandang.

"Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa... Hanya saja aku gugup" Jawab Naruto.

"Apa yang membuatmu gugup?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau..." jawab Naruto jujur, sedangkan Sakura hanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebagai pertanda mengapa?

"Aku?"

"Aku bukan gugup atau lebih tepatnya gelisah... takut kalau apa yang akan kita jalani membuat dirimu terbebani" Ucap Naruto yang nampak setengah hati dalam mengungkapkan suaranya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang padaku Naru... Sudah berapa kali aku bilang bahwa aku tidak keberatan menjalani ini... aku mencitaimu dan aku juga yang membuatmu seperti ini dan penantianku adalah sebagai penebus perasaan bersalahku padamu" Ucap Sakura yang memberikan pengertian pada Naruto.

"Tap-..." Naruto tidak dapat menyelsaikan pembicaraannya karena seperti kemarin Sakura memotong ucapannya dengan menaruh jari telunjuk dibibirnya.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang hal ini, dan kumohon jalanilah karena dengan ini aku bisa memaafkan diriku atas apa yang terjadi padamu" Ucap Sakura dengan nada memohon pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Sakura... Jika ini untuk dirimu aku akan melakukannnya dan sesegera mungkin aku akan kembali kejepang jadi tunggu aku" Ucap Naruto.

"Tentu" Balas Sakura yang kembali memeluk Naruto.

Sedangkan diluar ruangan dua orang yang mendengar pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum sambil terkadang meneteskan likuid karena tidak kuat melihat dan mendengar jeritan antara dua insan yang saling mencintai namun harus dipisahkan.

"Sudahlah... mereka berpisah tidak untuk selamanya hanya sementara" Ucap Kushina menghibur Ino sekaligus dirinya.

"Bibi benar" Balas Ino, tak lama kemudian muncul sosok Minato dan Yahiko yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kalian diluar? apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Minato.

"Ahhh... tidak ada apa-apa hanya sedang membicarakanb sesuatu dengan Ino" Balas Kushina.

"Kalau begitu apa Naruto sudah siap?" Tanya Minato yang mendapat anggukan dari Kushina.

Kemudian keempat orang berbeda usia itu memasuki ruangan yang akhirnya membuat pelukan antara keduanya terpisah namun senyum masih terpampang jelas diwajah keduanya, tak lama setelah itu mereka bergegas menuju bandara karena sebentar lagi pesawat yang mereka naiki akan segera Take Off.

 **~XXX~ Indiscriminate Love ~XXX~**

Sakura, Ino dan Minato hanya dapat melihat terbangnya pesawat yang membawa Naruto, Kushina, dan Yahiko menuju ke London.

"Apa tidak apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Tentang?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Soal itu ya..." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Sedangkan didalam pesawat kini Naruto sedang duduk disamping jendela pesawat sembari melihat pemandangan dari atas awan yang nampak sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Kushina pada Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kaasan.. hanya melihat pemandangan dari atas karena ini pertama kalinya untukku naik pesawat" Jawab Naruto.

"Apa ini tentang Sakura lagi?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak" Naruto menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Ucap Naruto menggantung sambil menutup kedua matanya.

 **"Karena dimanapun kita berada hati kita akan selalu sama dan akan tetap satu"** Ucap Naruto dan Sakura di tempat yang berbeda.

Dan seperti apa yang mereka ucapkan bahwa seberapa jauh mereka terpisah hati mereka akan tetap satu seperti ibarat air yang dicampur dalam gelas... seberapa banyakpun air jika digabung akan tetap satu.

 **\+ END +**

* * *

 **AKhirnya selesai juga nih Fic... maaf kemarin gak update karena masih banyak kerjaan dan maunya kemarin tapi mati lampu jadinya sekarang aja hahahaha... oh ya bagaimana kesannya di sini? pasti menggantung ya? tenang aja kemungkinan masih ada Sequel tapi entah kapan akan publis hehehehe...**

 **Jangan bosan-bosan ya baca Fict dari Namikaze.. Terimakasih yang udah mau ngikutin dan Favorite Fict ini hehehe... dan tunggu Fict pengganti Indiscriminate Love yaitu Fict bergenre Fantasy dan pasti Pairnya NaruSaku...**

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah sempatin membaca karya Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Forget For...**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
